Diez Años de Memoria Perdida I
by Chessipedia
Summary: James Potter tendría 17 años en tres días. Pero el chico sentando en el borde de su cama tenía diecisiete por más de seis meses. Universo alternativo. Tradicción de "Ten Years in Lost Memory I" de Owl and Crow
1. Chapter 1

Escrita por: Owl and Crow

Traducida por: Chessipedia

Título original: Ten Years in Lost Memory I

**Diez Años de Memoria Perdida I**

Capítulo Uno

James estaba sentado en su cama haciendo lo que hacia cada año antes de partir hacia Hogwarts. Pensó en los diez antes de que se convirtiera en un Potter. Jane y Harold Potter nunca fueron bendecidos con un hijo, y un día encontraron a un chico de diez años frente a su puerta con una carta explicándolo todo. James recordaba todo; hasta recordaba el día en que había decidido olvidar por qué lo habían forzado a irse y numerosos momentos antes de eso. Pero había ciertas cosas que no podría atreverse a olvidar, como su verdadera familia y amigos. De repente sonrió, pensando en sus amigos que siempre lo hacían feliz.

Sirius entró al cuarto de James. "Vamos Prongsie. Es tiempo de irnos." Dijo. James se levantó y fue hacia el carro de sus padres sin decir una sola palabra. Caminaron hacia el tren luego de conseguirse con Peter y Remus y los Merodeadores se sentaron en un compartimiento vacío.

"Entonces Prongs, ¿Cuántas veces vas a invitar a salir Lily este año?" Peter preguntó ansioso. James sonrió y dejó de pensar en el pasado sumergiéndose en el presente.

"Las que sean necesarias." Respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Sabías que odia cuando haces eso?" Dijo Remus, su placa de Premio Anual brillando sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué más puedo hacer?"

"Sólo se halagador, a ella eso le gustará."

"Si, Prongs, halaga su suculento pe… ¡Ou!" James golpeó a Sirius en el brazo antes de que pudiera terminar. Lily abrió el compartimiento y le otorgo a James una mirada amarga para luego sonreír a Remus.

"Lo sabía Remus. Sabía que sería Premio Anual." Dijo ella.

"Y yo sabía que tu también serías Premio Anual, eres muy inteligente, Lily" James dijo sonriéndole. Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Potter?" Añadió duramente.

"Sólo era un cumplido, Lily."

"Bueno no lo hagas, vamos Remus tenemos reunión con los Prefectos." Ella y Remus dejaron el compartimiento.

"Lily, el estaba siendo amable y no te invitó a salir, deberías ser más amable con él." Remus decía mientras se dirigían al compartimiento de Prefectos. Cuando no respondió, la detuvo. "Tu realmente le gustas, Lily."

"Si, porque no puede tenerme." Ella soltó.

"¿De verdad crees eso? Si esa fuera la verdadera razón te había dejado de perseguir hace años. Conozco a James, probablemente mejor que la palma de mi mano, y le gustas. De verdad le gustas. Sólo trata de ser civilizada. Es todo lo que pido." Remus le sonrió. Ella sonrió de vuelta y dijo:

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, seré civilizada si el es civilizado." Entraron al compartimiento y la reunió comenzó.

"Bueno eso fue rudo." Dijo Peter, una que vez Lily Remus se fueron.

"Al menos no gritó, lo tomaré como una victoria personal" Dijo James con una sonrisa.

El tren llegó a Hogwarts y los estudiantes corrieron a través de la lluvia hacia el cálido y acogedor castillo. El festín pasó con los comunes anuncios y comida, lo único diferente era un nuevo profesor y una nueva clase obligatoria llamada "Especiología". James lo conocía, pero de donde no lograba recordar. El nombre del "hombre" era Eric Juarbe; tenía el cabello corto y negro y ojos marrones viejos y profundos. Su piel estaba naturalmente bronceada y sus orejas eran naturalmente puntiagudas. Tenía un tatuaje en la espalda de grandes alas, que se convertían en alas de verdad a su voluntad. Era un Hado Pagano, y uno de los más antiguos. James tenía gran respeto hacia esa criatura, pero no estaba seguro de por qué. Dumbledore presentó a Eric, quién se levantó y sentó sin decir palabra.

"… Gryffindor podrá notar a ocho nuevos estudiantes de Séptimo. No se preocupen por ellos, están aquí sólo por propósitos educativos. Para el año que vienen habrán nuevos estudiantes para llenar esos mismos propósitos. Disfruten su compañía y sean amables." Dumbledore miró a Sirius y James que sonrieron de vuelta. "Llegaran mañana. Por favor enséñenles el castillo. ¡Ahora continuemos con el festín!" La comida apareció en sus platos y todos comenzaron a comer.

* * *

Notas de la Traductora (N/T): Primero que nada, la historia no es mía sólo la estoy traduciendo, pueden buscar a la autora en su id es "Owl and Crow", segundo que nada, lamento si los nombres de las nuevas especies suenan un poco raro, hago lo mejor posible con estos nombres pero siempre salen terrible; el ejemplo más claro es "Hado Pagano" que en inglés es Pagan Faerie, lo puse en masculino porque es un él y pues trataré de diferenciar el sexo en cada especie (si hay mas de una). Tercero, pues dejen reviews! Yo los traduciré y se los enviaré a la autora ya que esta no habla español, si se quieren comunicar directamente con ella pues avisen, no creo que le moleste. De resto no me queda más que decir que subiré cada historia como ella las subió con excepción de estas notas. Espero les guste!


	2. Chapter 2

Escrita por: Owl and Crow

Traducida por: Chessipedia

Título original: Ten Years in Lost Memory I

**Diez Años de Memoria Perdida I**

Capítulo Dos

El nuevo Profesor de Especiología, se sentó en el escritorio mientras los estudiantes llenaban el salón. Todos los estudiantes se sentaron en sus puestos habituales y continuaron hablando, pronto el sonido murió y todos miraron expectantes al Profesor Eric Juarbe. Y el simplemente los miró de vuelta, sin expresión alguna, su mente corría haciendo suposiciones y asimilando cada uno de sus movimientos. Los Humanos le fascinaban, aunque no todo el mundo en la habitación era humano. Estaba él y un tal James Juarez.

Una chica pelirroja alzó su mano lentamente, Juarbe asintió hacia ella. Ella se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

"Soy el Premio Anual, Lily Evans, y hablo en nombre de los estudiantes de Hogwarts al decir que nos complace tenerlo como nuestro nuevo Profesor. Sólo me gustaría preguntar, y no intento se mal educada, ¿Si hay algo mal?" Juarbe movió su cabeza en un "no" y continuó viéndolos en silencio. James levantó su mano, esto era lo que Juarbe estaba esperando. Le asintió a James quien preguntó:

"¿Ya están aquí los nuevos estudiantes? Quiero decir ¿están aquí para esta clase, o no?" Juarbe se levantó y caminó hacia su oficina y abrió la puerta, ocho, aparentemente, normales muchachos de diecisiete años caminaron dentro del salón y se sentaron en ocho sillas enfrentando a la clase. Eran cuatro chicas y cuatro chicos, sentados en un específico orden, pero sólo James notó eso. Estaban sentando en orden de especie. El Profesor Juarbe comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro en frente de los ocho. James no pudo evitar sonreír, los conocía a todos, eran sus antiguos amigos y uno de ellos era su hermana adoptiva. Ella lo miró como si fuera a llorar, pero James movió sus labios y sin emitir sonido alguno le dijo "No llores por mi, Jayme." Luego él sonrió y ella sonrió.

"¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué son?" Juarbe preguntó, señalando al grupo. James aguanto a toda partícula de su ser para no levantar la mano nuevamente, en su lugar Lily lo hizo. "Oh, Señorita Evans, ¿Qué son?"

"¿Humanos?" Cuestionó más que afirmó. Los ocho empezaron a reírse como si fuera la broma más graciosa que hubieran oído en años, pero una mirada severa de Juarbe los calló inmediatamente.

"No, Señorita Evans. Ninguno de ellos es humano. Si no son humanos ¿qué son?" Volvió a preguntar. "¿Nadie? Está bien." Se volteó a los ocho y dijo. "Digan su nombre y especie," Se volvió a sentar.

"Mi nombre es Michael Otto y soy un Lineal o Mago Estelar." El sonrió y James escuchó a algunas de las chicas suspirar y desmayarse. Mike tenía el cabello rubio, podría decirse que blanco, con mechas naturales rojas y tenía unos profundos ojos azul oscuro. Tenía la complexión de todos los Lineales, delgado, alto y fornido con músculos. Era también el antiguo mejor amigo de James.

"Mi nombre es Nicolas Swanson, y soy del origen de los Dien." Dijo el siguiente chico. También era alto pero un poco más voluminoso; tenía el cabello negro, corto y erizado y unos traviesos ojos púrpuras. Sonrió y más chicas suspiraron y se desmayaron. El era el antiguo cómplice de travesuras de James, si quería una buena idea, él era el chico al que recurría.

"Mi nombre es Serena Nerone, y soy una Sirena." Ella también mostró una sonrisa, pero esta vez eran los chicos los que abrían la boca o se aclaraban la garganta. Tenía el cabello largo y negro y penetrantes ojos vinotintos. Estaba en perfecta forma y trabajaba duro para mantenerla. Era una amiga cercana a James y lo había extrañado enormemente desde su partida.

"Mi nombre es Igbe Bean y soy un Guardián." La clase comenzó a murmurar en confusión, hasta que Juarbe los silenció. Igbe tenía el cabello rubio ceniza y ojos marrones. También tenía perdida de memoria a corto plazo así que quizá no sabía en donde se encontraba. James e Igbe nunca habían sido muy unidos, pero eran lo suficientemente cercanos para que ella lo extrañara cuando él se fue.

"Mi nombre es Matthew Seaman y también soy un Guardián." El no era tan atractivo como Mike o Nick pero no tenía que serlo. Sólo necesitaba impresionar a Igbe, cosa que hacía. Tenía ojos y cabellos castaños claros y era bajito y flacuchento. A James, Matthew le caía lo suficientemente bien para extrañar su presencia. Lo que más extrañaba James de Igbe y Matthew era su brutal honestidad; a ellos no les importaban tus sentimientos o emociones y estaban dispuestos a ser brutalmente honestos contigo. A James le gustaba eso y lo consideraba faltante en la mayoría de sus amigos humanos.

"Mi nombre es Remy Wolfson y soy mitad lobo." Alguien en la clase ahogó un grito, y ese alguien era Remus Lupin. Era obvio que desde ese momento estaba algo asombrado con la loba de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos marrones. Era flaca pero llena de músculos. Ella y James eran unidos desde que tenían cuatro. Sin pensarlo lo observó y le sonrió, esperando que recordara ese momento.

"Mi nombre es Mark Wolfman y también soy mitad lobo." Miró a Remy y le sacó la lengua ella lo miró juguetonamente. Tenía el cabello color crema y ojos verdes. Eran tan alto, tan flaco e igual o mas fornido que Remy. Parecían familiares como si fueran medio hermanos. Mark era una de las personas favoritas de James; era inteligente y tranquilo, pero se aburría fácilmente y le gustaba un trago a las cuatro de la tarde.

"Mi nombres es Jayme P. y soy un Cambiante." Tenía el cabello suelto, ondeante y marrón y ojos turquesas. Era delgada, alta y bastante linda. Si James no se hubiera criado con esa chica, estaría enamorado de ella. Era su persona favorita para hacer bromas porque no era muy precipitada y sabía lo que la gente merecía y cuando lo merecía. También era su hermana adoptiva; era un mes más pequeña que James y había sido dejada en la puerta de sus familiares cuando apenas era una bebé. Aunque ese nunca amainó su espíritu, desde que James podía recordar sólo la había visto llorar de tristeza una vez. Esas eran las verdaderas personas de James, las personas a las que pertenecía.

Cuando hubieran terminado, el profesor Juarbe se levantó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. "Estas especies son generalmente llamadas Paganos. Ahora la mejor analogía que les puedo dar es que los comparen con monos." La clase se rió. "Hay diferentes clases de monos, así como hay diferentes clases de Paganos. Espero que al final de esta clase puedan ver a cualquiera de estos Paganos y decir sin dudar de que especie sean. Todas estas especies son increíblemente raras, por eso es que sólo los de séptimo los estudiaran todo este año. Los Dien se están volviendo increíblemente raros, y los cambiantes surgen de una mutación genética de los Dien. Y con los Dien extinguiéndose los Cambiantes lo harán también. Se preguntarán ¿y todo esto qué significa? ¿Por qué tenemos que aprender sobre especies de las que nunca hemos oído? Porque son criaturas peligrosas y un cierto Lord Oscuro puede tornarlas en su contra. Así que si saben sobre ellos y sus debilidades serán capaces de combatirlos. Por lo que queda de este año los estudiantes de Séptimo, es decir ustedes" Señaló a la clase "solo estudiaran a los más violentos de los Paganos. Ellos." Señaló a los ocho. "Por el resto de las clases no se tienen que preocupar. El primer mes estudiaremos a Los Magos Estelares o Lineales. Al final del mes tendrán un examen sobre la especie que estaremos estudiando ese mes. Al principio de cada mes les diré que estudiaremos." Juarbe dijo pasando grandes libros de texto. "Si quieren pasar deben leer cualquier y todo el material de la especie que estamos estudiando. Me importa muy poco si les gusta o no leer, si no lo hacen reprueban. Ahora las reglas de la clase. Su varita no es necesaria, toda la magia que usaran en mi clase vendrá de su mente. Sólo hablarán cuando se les hable, cualquier disturbio durante la clase sólo significa una cosa para mí. No son aptos para aprender en mi clase y serán expulsados de ella. Lo que significa que pasaran la hora de esta clase castigados y reprobaran el año. Cualquier o toda detención que les de será realizada a las cinco de la mañana serán de una hora y se sentarán y harán nada. No dormirán, no estudiarán, no harán tareas, no nada. ¿Entendido?" La clase estaba callada y algo aturdida. "Pueden retirarse." La clase se retiró y la última persona que quedó dentro fue James, se apartó de los merodeadores para saludar a las personas que más extrañaba. Jayme corrió a sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. "Oh, James, le piso todos los días para que te deje volver ha sido terrible no tenerte allá. Se siente como si a cada día de mi vida le faltara algo." Lloró en su pecho. Todos lo abrazaron en su turno y luego se retiraron un par de pasos para observarlo. "¿Qué piensan?" James preguntó.

"Pienso que esta experiencia al final te hará un mejor Rey." Dijo Mike. James asintió comprendiendo perfectamente a que se refería.

"Necesito pedirles algo a todos, se que no es correcto, pero por favor dejen creer a estar personas que soy el humano que han conocido. Es una mentira y algún día les diré la verdad, pero ese día no es hoy. Así que por favor respeten el papel que estoy interpretando para estas personas." Pidió James.

"De acuerdo hermano mayor, pretenderé lo prometo, Con una condición, les dirás al final del año. No es justo, no para ellos, no para nosotros y no para la memoria de mamá. ¿Trato hecho?" Jayme preguntó. "De acuerdo. Les diré para el final del año." James agregó reticente.

"Te daré un pase para tu próxima clase, James." Dijo Juarbe. Le tendió un pedazo de papel a James, y James salió dejando a sus amigos para irse a su siguiente clase, Encantamiento.


	3. Chapter 3

Escrita por: Owl and Crow

Traducida por: Chessipedia

Título original: Ten Years in Lost Memory I

**Diez Años de Memoria Perdida I**

Disclaimer: Aunque de hecho deseo poseer a Harry Potter, temo que no lo hago… envíenle todas sus quejas a mi abogado… N/A: realmente apreciaría un review, puede que sea un poco confuso ahora pero será aclarado en un par de capítulos, lo prometo. Aquí tienen un dato James es Pagano. Es sólo una teoría.

Capítulo Tres

Por el resto del día todo lo que hizo fue pensar en como le iba a decir a sus compañeros Merodeadores la verdad, y decirle a Lily la verdad probablemente sería lo más difícil. Cuando bajó a la Sala Común vio a su media hermana en frente de la chimenea con su novio de toda la vida, Michael Otto. Quería sentarse con ellos pero, Remus se había sentado al lado de Remy, que estaba sentada en el sillón frete a la chimenea. Miró en su dirección y sonrió. Mark rápidamente se sentó al otro lado de ella y la miró; ella le dio un codazo en las costillas y siguió sonriéndole a Remus incentivándolo a que le hablara.

"Vamos, amigo, juguemos un poco de ajedrez. Parece que Moony esta enamorado." Sirius rió. James lo siguió hasta una esquina y jugaron, casi no le prestaba atención a que Sirius lo estaba venciendo horriblemente. Estaba viendo a un chico de quinto coqueteando con su hermana. Mike se había ido hacía un rato a hablar con Nick, y Jayme estaba sentada sola frente al fuego hasta que este chico apareció. No parecía sentirse incómoda con su presencia, porque a Jayme siempre le gustó un buen coqueteo. James sabía que Mike mantendría a ralla a este muchacho si se propasaba con su chica, pero sin embargo Jayme era la hermana menor de James y el sentía que debía protegerla.

Poco sabía James que Sirius tampoco estaba prestando atención, porque Serena Nerone acababa de entrar en la sala común y se estaba poniendo cómoda en un sillón para dos. Sirius se levantó inmediatamente y se sentó a su lado.

"Hola, Hermosa, soy Sirius Black, y tu eres la cosa más linda que he visto en años." Un par de chicas comenzaron a llorar cuando lo oyeron decir eso. Aparentemente no era la primera vez que decía eso. Sirius pensó que Serena era otra chica que podía seducir hasta su cama. Pero cuan errado estaba ya que Serena n siquiera lo había mirado todavía y el había perdido una de sus mejores líneas con una chica que ni se había dado cuenta que él estaba sentado a su lado. Ella volteó a mirarlo lentamente y dijo;

"Soy Serena Nerone, y tu eres el más patético intento de hombre que he visto en mi vida. No estoy impresionada he oído mejores líneas de cucarachas. Tendrás que trabajar por mi, no soy tan fácil como la mayoría de las chicas con las que te has acostado, ta." Miró hacia otro lado esperando a que se fuera; todo lo que el hizo fue verla tontamente. Era la primera vez que una chica lo rechazaba e insultaba. Se levantó molesto y se sentó con James de nuevo.

"¿Quién se cree que es? Jugando así con los sentimientos de los demás" Sirius le dijo a James todavía mirando a la hermosa mujer de cabello negro. "Pero por Merlín es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida." James miró a su amigo, Sirius se veía de verdad dolido.

"Es su manera de ser, asumo." James dijo.

"¿Pero por qué su manera tiene que ser tan cruel?"

"Sirius Black por fin sabe lo que es ser rechazado. Es un sentimiento maravilloso ¿cierto?" James preguntó sarcástico.

"¿Cómo diablos lo soportas?" Lily entró mientras Sirius formulaba la pregunta. Se estaba riendo con sus amigas. Él la señaló, y dijo;

"Momentos como ese. Cuando ella se ve tan contenta y feliz compensa el increíble odia que dice sentir por ti. Solo espera Sirius ella será feliz en cualquier momento cercano y te sorprenderás. Te lo prometo."

Lily miró a James y se dio cuenta de que todavía no la había invitado a salir. Comenzó a preocuparse, luego se dio cuenta de por quién se preocupaba y se fue a su antiguo dormitorio. Igbe estaba sentada en su antigua cama, Lily tenía ganas de hablar e Igbe era la única persona cerca. Lily se sentó lentamente en la cama frente a ella.

"¿De qué necesitas hablar?" Igbe dijo.

"Ahh… esta este chico, que me ha invitado a salir todos los días desde que estamos en segundo año. Y odia eso y lo odia a él, ahora que no me ha invitado a salir me está haciendo sentir rara." Lily dijo sin revelar completamente lo que de realmente sentía.

"Quieres decir que ahora te agrada cuando no te fastidia a cada segundo. Y estás preocupada de que no le gustes ahora que a ti te gusta. Ahora quiero que pienses con tu corazón en vez de tu cabeza, por cinco segundos, cuán malo sería si te permitieras querer a este chico." Igbe dijo francamente.

"Tengo mi orgullo, gracias." Lily se levantó.

"Créeme; el orgullo no tiene cabida en el amor. Y tú estás enamorada." Lily hizo un sonido de molestia y salió del cuarto. "¡No niegues a tu corazón!" Igbe gritó tras ella. Lily volvió a bajar hacia la Sala Común y miró a James, quién le sonrió. Se sintió sonrojar y dejó la Sala Común. James miró a Sirius, quien aún veía a la figura inmóvil de Serena. Luego James miró de nuevo a Jayme quien todavía coqueteaba con el de quinto, con la diferencia que ahora su brazo estaba alrededor de ella. James se inclinó hacia delante listo para cortarlo en pedazos pro atreverse a tocar a su hermana. Pero justo cuando estaba por pararse Mike se les acercó para confrontar al chico, quien sin hesitar se retiró. Fuera lo que fuese que Mike le dijo al chico lo había asustado lo suficiente para dejar así como así una hora de coqueteo. Mike cargó a Jayme y la llevó hasta su dormitorio. James sonrió, le gustaban Jayme y Mike, se veían tan felices juntos y eso era todo lo que quería para ella. Mientras las horas transcurrían los Paganos parecían adquirir más vida. Pronto sólo tres merodeadores quedaban con los energéticos Paganos. Remus se acercó a sus amigos con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, mientras Jayme y Mike bajaban del cuarto del chico. Se unieron a sus amigos junto al fuego y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de música imaginaria, riendo y besándose.

"Es sorprendente, nunca conocía una chica como ella. Remy Wolfson, dice que su padre era el hijo de un lobo. ¿Pueden creer eso?" Remus preguntó emocionado. Miró hacia donde James y Sirius miraban. "Lucen bastante a gusto juntos." Dijo acerca de Jayme y Mike. Nick pasó junto a ellos con una botella de Champaña en sus manos.

"Tienen juntos once años; supongo que si estás tanto tiempo con una persona tu también estarías a gusto." El dijo pasándolos; puso la botella en una mesa la cual Serena agarró y la utilizó para llenar tres vasos. Tomó uno ella y le pasó uno a Remy que estaba sentada a su lado. Jayme tomó la última y rápidamente se sentó en las piernas de sus amigas. Las tres comenzaron a reír.

"¿Ves, Padfoot, eso no compensa las cosas?" James le preguntó a Sirius quien asintió sin quitarle la vista de encima a Serena. Remy abrazó a Jayme y Jayme dijo;

"¿Estoy en problemas mami?"

"Cállate." Remy dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

Las tres chicas rieron de nuevo junto con el resto de la sala común, incluyendo a los Merodeadores.

"Creo que propasamos nuestra bienvenida. Yo me voy, nos vemos mañana." Remus se despidió de Remy con la mano, quien sonrió en respuesta. Sirius suspiró;

"Yo me voy también, este día ha ido terriblemente mal. ¿Te veo arriba?"

"Si, subiré en un minuto." James no se sentía para nada cansado; estaba muy emocionado porque al fin estaba con sus verdaderos amigos. Sirius vio a Serena una última vez y subió. Una vez Sirius fuera de vista James se unió a la fiesta, se quedaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada bebiendo y riendo. Muy pronto para el gusto de James todos se fueron a la cama dejando sólo a él y a Nick despiertos. "Estás cansado, Swanson?" Preguntó.

"Nosotros no dormimos, amigo. Tú lo sabes. De hecho sólo duermo cuando estoy aburrido. Así que imaginarás que dormiré mucho este año." Rieron juntos.

"Si te quedas aquí el tiempo suficiente te acostumbrarás a dormir cada noche. Fue terrible el primer año en este mundo. Todo el mundo dormía. Tuve que, literalmente, entrenarme para dormir por las noches. Lo odiaba, una parte de mi todavía lo hace. Es una perdida de tiempo. Perder ocho horas o más durmiendo."

"Los Humanos son patéticos. Realmente necesitan dormir para sobrevivir, y lo disfrutan. Escuché a una chica decir que extraña la cama de su casa porque es mucho más fácil dormirse en ella. Gracias a los Dioses que evolucionamos fuera de la necesidad de dormir. Nos da tiempo de hacer cosas importante, ¿sabes?"

"Si, lo sé." Nick y James pasaron el resto de la noche hablando.

"¿A qué hora subiste a dormir anoche, Prongs?" Sirius le preguntó en el desayuno. Lily se sentó al frente de él, pero lo ignoró para hablar con sus amigas.

"Tarde, la pasé estupendamente con ellos. Uno de ellos no duerme, ¿sabias?" James dijo sin notar que Lily estaba sentada el frente suyo. Ella lo miró con disgusto escrito pro toda su cara.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Potter? ¿Tienes que acostarte con cada chica que cruce tu camino?" Ella escupió. Remus miró a Lily recordándole la promesa que le hizo de ser más amable.

"Cuando dije que pasé un buen rato no impliqué que estaba teniendo sexo. Y el que no duerme es un chico. Además, Evans, no me he acostado contigo ¿o si?" James dijo, el Pagano dentro de él comenzando a florecer. Ella mantuvo la boca abierta mientras el le hablaba en el tono más rudo en el que le había hablado nunca. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ni el resto de la audiencia tampoco.

"James, Yo… no puedo creer lo que escucho." Tartamudeó. "¿Por qué estás siendo tan cruel conmigo? Ese es mi trabajo; se supone que debes halagarme hasta el cansancio. ¿1Qué nos ha pasado!" Ella se levantó lentamente, James la veía.

"Te ves bien hoy, Lily." James se levantó y se fue.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Lily le preguntó a Igbe que estaba sentada al lado de James.

"Has dejado oficialmente que tu orgullo se interpusiera a su amor. No estaría sorprendida si se casara con una pequeña Pagana, como debería." Igbe se giró hacia su novio. "¿La conozco?" Él asintió. "No creo que te odie, pero por una vez en tu egoísta vida, se amable. Quizá se le pase." Igbe y Mark se fueron también, junto con el resto de los Paganos.

"Si para ti significa algo, él parece tenerte cariño, por cómo habla de ti." Mike dijo, mirándola un momento antes de irse "Mucho cariño." Se fue con Jayme. Lily se sentó de nuevamente en su asiento con la boca colgándole abierta.

"Ahora me odia. Por fin lo hice; logré que James Potter me odie." Lily se levantó nuevamente y corrió a su habitación.

El siguiente periodo se llenó con la clase de Especiología, para ver una escenario familiar: El Profesor Juarbe sentado detrás de su escritorio y los ocho Paganos sentados frente a la clase.

"James de verdad heriste los sentimientos de Lily. Deberías disculparte." Remus le dijo a James mientras el resto la clase todavía estaba hablando. James miró los ojos hinchados de Lily y se llenó de culpa. 'Fui un poco rudo ¿no?' Pensó.

"Si, me disculparé después de clases."

"¿Quién recuerda con que especie comenzaremos?" El Profesor Juarbe prácticamente gritó la clase entera saltó y se quedó callada. Lily alzó la mano. Juarbe asintió.

"Los Magos Estelares." Ella respondió.

"Está completamente en lo cierto, cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor por prestar atención y retener la información correcta. La señorita Evans está en lo correcto este mes estudiaremos los Magos Estelares. Ahora ¿alguien me puede decir por qué los estudiaremos a ellos primeros?" Sin pensarlo James levantó su mano. "Si, um… Señor… Potter ¿cierto?" James asintió y respondió;

"Porque es la primera especie pensante documentada que sigue prosperando hasta estos días." Sirius miró a James boquiabierto, también lo hizo Remus. "Leí anoche." Dijo pensando rápido.

"Correcto señor Potter. Otros cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor pro leer anoche. Y como leyó anoche, dígame alguna de las características de un típico Mago Estelar."

"Son estrellas, con una fuerza especial de vida que los hace capaces de pensar y reproducirse en cualquier planeta."

"Así que basándonos en eso, los Magos Estelares se basan los unos en los otros. ¿Porque qué es nuestro sol sino un Mago Estelar? Para entender a un Mago Estelar deben entender el concepto de Vida Pensante. No quiero decir bacterias y mecanismos unicelulares; me refiero a vida que esta propensa a pensar en algo más allá de su próxima comida. Vida como los humanos, y vida como la que está sentada frente a ustedes. Señor Potter, háblele a la clase sobre la vida pensante. ¿Qué la hace distinta de la vida no pensante?"

"Vida pensante, en términos Paganos, es vida que puede contemplar algo más que a ella misma. Como significado y verdad. Bueno, no pienso que "vida no pensante" es lo correcto a utilizar para la otra mitad del espectro. Porque un conejo, en términos Paganos, es considerado una vida no pensante, cuando de hecho piensa sólo que no en mucho. Pensamientos complejos es lo que es considerado vida pensante, y si los Paganos van a consideran a los conejos vidas no pensantes, ¿no deberíamos todos considerarnos no pensantes a veces, pienso que en vez de "no pensantes" deberíamos referirnos a ellos como "carentes de pensamientos complejos". Bueno, hay pruebas de que había "vida carente de pensamientos complejos" antes de los Magos estelares, sólo que no tenían o los medios o la inteligencia para documentar propiamente sus vidas. Mientras que los Magos Estelares tenían la habilidad de aprender, evolucionar, adaptarse y pensar fuera de ellos mismo." James concluyó.

"Señor Potter, esta en una racha. Eso estuvo fantástico; argumentó de la manera que quiero que todos argumenten. Empezó con una idea y luego retrocedió con un ejemplo y creó una alternativa. Eso fue brillante, cincuenta puntos más para Gryffindor por argumentar correctamente. La habilidad de adaptarse es lo que separa a los Magos Estelares de las otras especies antes de ellos. Al tener esta habilidad dominaron la supervivencia y la evolución en las especies pensantes." Una chica de Hufflepuff alzó la mano. Juarbe le asintió.

"Lo siento pero, ¿qué significan 'adaptar' y 'evolucionar'?" Preguntó, obviamente había sido criada en un entorno enteramente mágico.

"Adaptar es la habilidad de cambiar para encajar en el ambiente que te rodea. Mientras que Evolucionar es cuando una especie cambia y se adapta con el tiempo debido a la selección natural. Y selección natural es cuando miembros de ciertas especies se reproducen con miembros mejor adaptados y biológicamente correctos. Así producen los mejores vástagos con los mejores del montón, para ponerlo simple. Todo el mundo, voy a escribir lo que acabo de decir en le pizarrón y sería inteligente de su parte escribirlo. Hay términos que usaré una y otra vez, mientras explique estas criaturas frente a ustedes. La manera en que evolucionan y se adaptan está directamente relacionada a la manera en que son ahora. Y como son ahora es probablemente como los combatirán." El Profesor Juarbe escribió las tres palabras en el pizarrón y su definición. La clase escribió las palabras y susurró mientras lo hacía.

"¿Cómo demonios sabías todo eso?" Sirius preguntó.

"Como dije, anoche leí. Estaba con él que no duerme y me leí el primer capítulo." James se sintió terrible al mentirle a su mejor amigo, pero no había otra manera. Todavía no había encontrado una manera para decirles la verdad.

"¡Cien puntos para Gryffindor, así se hace Prongs!" Remus susurró.

"Es mucho a la vez; nunca comprenderé todo esto." Peter se quejó.

"Sólo pregúntale a James, parece entenderlo todo bastante bien." Sirius dijo.

"No estés tan molesto de que haya leído sin ti, Padfoot. Porque te lo digo ahora, lo hago todo el tiempo." James se burló de él.

"Cállate, Prongs. No estoy de humor." Sirius suspiró y vio a Serena quien hablaba calladamente con Nick. Tenía un pequeño vestido negro que volvía loco a Sirius; adoraba cuando se ponía cualquier cosa por arriba de la rodilla. Empezó a morderse los labios y deseo que las cosas de ayer hubieran tomado otra dirección a la que tomaron. James siguió la mirada de su amigo. 'De verdad luce bien.' Pensó.

"Ya verás con el tiempo de que ella es mejor de lo que tu crees." Sirius miró a James.

"Espera, ¿no se supone que digas 'ya verás con el tiempo verás que no es tan buena como crees'?"

"Si pero lo cambié por Lily. Porque parece que con el tiempo se hizo mejor de lo que yo pensaba que era. Si crees que Serena te tendrá así por el resto de tu vida, verás que todo lo que haga hará que al desees más y más. Y pensarás más y más que es la mejor cosa que se haya puesto sobre esta Tierra y eres un maldito afortunado por compartir el mismo aire que ella."

La clase terminó con Sirius mirando a James de extrañar maneras, Peter pidiéndole ayuda y Remus felicitándolo por hacer tarea que no debía hacer. James caminó casualmente hacia Lily, estaba caminando con una de sus más estúpidas amigas y se volteó a ver que era lo que James tenía que decir.

"Fui duro en el desayuno y sólo quería decir que lo siento." Ella lo miró boquiabierto mientras el caminaba fuera de allí sin darle tiempo a responder.

"¡JAMES!" Gritó, él volteó y lentamente retrocedió en sus pasos. "Está bien, la verdad creo que me lo merecía. No era exactamente la amabilidad hecha persona." Ella sonrió, James sonrió de vuelta. 'Ella te está sonriendo, no hiciste nada estúpido.' Con eso en mente se volteó y caminó hacia sus amigos.

* * *

Notas de la Traductora: Pues aquí está el tercer capítulo, realmente no hay mucho que comentar más que pedirles disculpas. Estoy tratando lo mejor que puedo en traducir el fic pero es un poco más fuerte de lo que parece con la traducción. Lo que pasa es que la autora usa muchos modismos que se usan para hablar en inglés pero si son traducidos exactamente al español suenan peor todavía de lo que es el fic y tampoco es la idea. Así que me quede con una parte un poco más recatada (por llamarlo de alguna manera) de insultar y hablar entre los personajes.

La verdad puedo poner modismos que entren perfectamente en la categoría del fic, pero no es la idea de que solo una parte de las personas comprendan lo que digo cuando se supone que estoy traduciendo de un modo más general. Trataré de que lo "más general" se aproxime lo más que se pueda al nivel del fic pero a decir verdad es algo difícil tratar de que todo el mundo entienda que "James se tira a todas las carajas que ve y no se ha tirado a Lily Evans todavía" (por poner un pequeño ejemplo) espero no se molesten conmigo y que sigan leyendo a pesar de este pequeño inconveniente, en serio lo siento pero no hay mucho mas que pueda hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

Escrita por: Owl and Crow

Traducida por: Chessipedia

Título original: Ten Years in Lost Memory I

**Diez Años de Memoria Perdida I**

Capítulo Cuatro

El mes pasó y parecía que toda la escuela estaba estudiando para el examen del Profesor Juarbe. Pero era luna llena y los Tres Merodeadores se dirigían a la Entrada Principal para encontrarse con su amigo licántropo. Era mucho antes del toque de queda pero igual no querían que los atraparan fuera del castillo a esa hora de la noche.

"¿Quién está allí?" Sonó la palpitante voz de Filch.

"Es Filch, sepárense; supongo que Moony tendrá que ir sólo esta noche." James dijo. Sirius corrió hacia el Cuarto de los Menesteres y vio una puerta ya ahí. Sin preocuparse por tocar entró directamente. Vio a Serena sentada en un cómodo sofá observando una foto de un hombre que se parecía mucho a ella. Filch abrió la puerta, y para ese momento Serena había levantado la vista. "Ah ha, Sirius Black, ¿qué haces aquí?" Dijo acusadoramente. Antes de que Sirius pudiera responder Serena lo hizo.

"Ha venido por mi ayuda para el examen del Profesor Juarbe, su interrupción para con nosotros llena de tales acusaciones es un insulto para le honor de mi familia, y sería sabio que se fuera antes de que me quejara de su falta de respeto." Filch se fue murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo. Sirius se volteó a Serena, quien, como dijo James, se había vuelto más y más perfecta con el paso de los días. Los mejores momentos de su día eran cuando la veía en las mañanas, en las comidas y las noches. Incluso soñaba con ella de vez en cuando.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Estaba sorprendido por su capacidad de deshacerse de un profesor y no meterse en problemas por ello.

"Orgullo, podía verlo en mis ojos. Y le temió, tembló bajo mi orgullo. Al igual que tú." Se volteó lejos de él.

"Filch estará vigilando la puerta para ver si me voy, ¿te molesta si me quedo un rato?" Preguntó, mostrando el dolor en su voz.

"Para nada, James me dijo que fuera más amable contigo, y que te diera una oportunidad de demostrar que estoy equivocada. Así que, Sirius, siéntate y prueba que estoy equivocada." Sirius se sentó tan lejos de ella como pudo en el sofá. Ella lo asustaba un poco y no quería estar tentado a tocarla. Ella seguía mirándolo y en un esfuerzo de lucir orgullosos el la miraba también. Serena desvió la mirada poco impresionada.

"¿Cuán a menudo vienes para acá?" El dijo rápidamente, ella lo miró nuevamente.

"Vengo cada noche, es difícil conseguir un momento a solas en esta escuela. Y un tiempo a solas es algo que necesito." Ella respondió, con una candidez en su voz que Sirius adoró.

"¿Quién es él?" Sirius preguntó sobre el hombre en la foto.

"Es mi padre." Sirius asintió, conociendo el gran desprecio que sentía por su padre. "¿Por qué odias a tu padre?" Preguntó, realmente curiosa.

"No compartimos el mismo punto de vista en nada. El odia a los Muggles -…"

"¿Qué? ¿Muggles? ¿Sirius estás inventando palabras?" Ella preguntó riendo. Él amaba su sonrisa.

"Muggles son personas no mágicas. Los llamamos 'Muggles'. No sé por qué."

"Así que odias a tu padre porque el odia a los Muggles. Es una gran razón." Dijo ella sonriendo.

"Bueno él prácticamente me botó de la casa, odiándome por entrar en Gryffindor, y más que nada por ser amigo de James Potter. Los Potter son una familia que defiende a los Muggles, y no es como si mi mamá fuera mejor. Ahora vivo con James." Sirius Explicó.

"Mi madre era la única persona que nos defendía a mi y a mis hermanas." Serena bajó la mirada, Sirius intentó poner su mano en su hombro, pero luego se detuvo. "Si estuviste prestando atención, soy una Sirena. Lo que significa que mi destino era estar en una isla esperando a ser rescatada. Bueno, yo no hice eso. Porque se supone que tu padre es el que tiene que hacerte ir. Pero mi padre estaba en la cárcel.

"Si no quieres decirme, esta bien." Sirius dijo rápidamente sin querer empujarla a odiarlo de nuevo.

"Mi madre fue enviada a una isla cuando tenía siente, y mi padre la rescató cuando ella ya estaba adentrada en sus veinte. Soy una de siete hermanos, Tengo cuatro hermanos mayores y dos hermanas menores. Sólo las mujeres van para la isla y era mi turno de ir. Mi madre no quería que sus hijas experimentaran una soledad como esa. Así que peleó con mi padre, empezaron a pelear físicamente y él la mató. Fue arrestado al día siguiente. Recientemente lo llevaron a juicio y lo sentenciaron a muerte." Serena puso su cara entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar. Sirius le tocó la espalda. Ella volteó a verlo. "Oh, debo verme terrible. Lamento ponerme tan sentimental. Debí saber que lo iban a matar." Sirius gentilmente le limpió las lágrimas en su rostro.

"Por favor no llores, Serena. Te ves más hermosa ahora que en cualquier momento que te haya visto. Se que probablemente sabes esto, pero, Serena, no fue tu culpa."


	5. Chapter 5

Escrita por: Owl and Crow

Traducida por: Chessipedia

Título original: Ten Years in Lost Memory I

**Diez Años de Memoria Perdida I**

Disclaimer: No poseo nada más que la idea, envíenle sus quejas a mi abogado.

Capítulo Cinco

James y Lily habían estado hablándose desde que él se había disculpado. Ella a menudo se sentaba con él, sin decir nada, sólo mirándolo. A él le gustaba cuando lo hacía, lo hacía pensar de que quizá a ella el también le gustara.

"Cambiaste, James" Lily dijo sentándose frente a él en la biblioteca al día siguiente. "Ni siquiera pensé que sabías donde estaba la biblioteca. O que teníamos una." Ella le sonrió.

"No cambié, Lily, sólo dejé de ser lo que esta escuela esperaba de mi. Es distinto."

"Bueno como sea que lo llames, me gustas de esta manera. Dejas que tu encanto brille en vez de tu ego. Me gusta tu verdadero yo." El sonrió y volvió a su trabajo. Trabajaron en silencio por un rato. "¿James? Él levantó la mirada nuevamente para verla. "¿Todavía te gusto?" Él asintió. "Entonces ¿Por qué no me has invitado a salir en todo el año?"

"Nunca te gustó cuando lo hacía, así que me detuve."

"Quizá me guste ahora."

"Sigues hablando del ahora, Lily Evans. Y no recuerdo que nada haya cambiado. Pero en cualquier caso, ¿me harías, a mi James, el grandísimo honor de ser mi novia?" Ella asintió, 'si', y se inclinó hacia el para un beso el cual depositó en su mejilla derecha y volvió al trabajo. Lily y James caminaron hacia la sala común tomados de la mano. Lily tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, fue a halar con Igbe mientras James se sentaba con Peter y Remus frente a la chimenea.

"Lily y tu se veían amistosos." Dijo Peter acusadoramente.

"Si, estamos saliendo." James dijo casual. James miró a Mike, quien tenía una cara de shock y enojo.

"¿En serio, Prongs? ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Cómo la engañaste para que lo hiciera?" Peter preguntó exitado.

"Engaña-" James comenzó.

"¿A quién le importa cómo lo hizo? ¡Lo importante es que lo hizo! Felicitaciones, James. Te dije que si no la presionabas las cosas serían distintas." Remus dijo. James notó a Remy sentada al otro lado de Remus, luciendo descontenta.

"Si, Felicitaciones, James. Así que, ¿cuándo es la boda?" Ella preguntó, su voz desbordante de sarcasmo.

"Remy, James ha estado persiguiendo a Lily por años. Que haya logrado que dijera que 'si' es sorprendente." Remus le dijo.

"Bueno gracias pro el apoyo chicos." James dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. "Tuve que engañarla para que lo hiciera y es sorprendente que dijera 'si'. Tengo los mejores amigos del mundo."

"Oh, sólo estamos jugando contigo, James. Pensé que alguien como tú estaría acostumbrado a eso para ahora." Remy dijo, James podía ver a un lobo bastante molesto en sus ojos. Se levantó y habló con Lily, acerca de que, no sabía. Sólo quería alejarse de esos ojos furiosos. Lily no estaba contenta con lo que Igbe le estaba diciendo y se alegró de tener una excusa para salir de allí.

"La Sala Común de Premios Anuales debe estar vacía, podríamos ir allá." James asintió y Lily lo guió a una estatua de una bruja gorda con cuernos en el cuarto piso. "Retículo Endoplásmico." Ella dijo, la bruja se movió revelando una gran puerta de oscuro roble, que había estado escondiendo tras de si. James se rió ante la contraseña que habían escogido. "Yo lo pensé, Remus sólo pensó que era una palabra genial." Ella explicó.

"Es una palabra genial, pero ¿saben lo que significa?" James preguntó entre risas.

"Es una cosa en un celda. Se mi buena cantidad de palabras grandes." Ella dijo, sonriéndole a su sonrisa. James estaba tan cautivado con la belleza frente de si que no se dio cuenta que había entrado en la habitación y se había puesto cómodo. La sala estaba llena de cosas de colores vivos, un brillante sofa, una silla, un asiento del amor, dos escritorios de roble, y una gran estantería llena con los libros favoritos de Lily y Remus. Se mordió sus labios esperando a besarla, en su lugar ella lo beso. Fue rápido y ligero, como si los labios hubieran chocado por accidente. El pasó un brazo alrededor de ella y la atrajo para profundizar el beso. Se separaron de nuevo, James suspiro de placer y Lily no podía dejar de sonreír.

"Lily, ¿de qué estaban hablando tu e Igbe?" Preguntó el chico de repente. Ella lo miró un tanto confundida y luego respondió;

"Ella dijo que tu no eras lo que parecía y que no debía aferrarme a algo que no podré retener. No sé que quiso decir, y no estaba por explicarse. ¿Sabes lo que quiso decir?"

"Más o menos. Pero no es importante. Lo que es importante es que tú estas aquí conmigo. ¿No es maravilloso?" Preguntó tan prepotente como pudo. Pensó que si la hacía enojar ella olvidaría su charla con Igbe y le daría tiempo de resolver como se lo diría. Ella sonrió y si se olvido en el momento, y lo empujó juguetonamente.

"Si, James, estar contigo es como estar con todas mis amigas, pero con menos acontecimientos."

"Hey, hago lo mejor que puedo, además llevamos saliendo como por media hora. No he tenido la oportunidad de hacer acontecimientos. Pero con el tiempo verás que no has tenido ningún novio como yo."

"Eso rimó." Ella comentó.

"Si, lo pensé en quinto año, estaba ansioso por usarlo." El sonrió. Lily lo besó de nuevo, y se besaron hasta el toque de queda, cuando James volvió a la Sala Común para enfrentar a unos Paganos muy descontentos.

Sirius pasó esa noche con Serena nuevamente. Ella estaba feliz de tener compañía.

"Así que, Sirius, escuché que eres todo un galán." Ella dijo mientras el se sentaba, el sonrió, empezando a sentirse más cómodo a su alrededor.

James y yo, parece que siempre les hemos gustado a las chicas. Y siempre parecen gustarnos a nosotros."

"Has partido tu buena cuota de corazones, ¿por qué debería confiar en ti?"

"Te daré una razón."

"¿Y cuál sería esa razón?"

"He trabajado duro para ser temido y admirado. Tú pareces hacer eso naturalmente y te envidio por ello. Tu belleza, tu inteligencia, todo acerca de ti me fascina. Y todo lo que pido de ti es que confíes. Que confíes que en no haya descubierto que a mis ojos eres diferente. Si fuera otra chica ya hubiera desistido y me hubiera buscado otra para acostarme con ella. Pero eres todo en lo que pienso; eres lo mejor de mi día. Estoy siendo más estúpido que de costumbre y no ha ayudado que empezaras a hablarme. Todo el camino hasta acá estuve discutiendo conmigo mismo, si debía venir o no. Estoy cambiando por ti, Serena, por eso debería confiar en mi. Nunca he cambiado pro nadie, menos por una chica que pensaba que me odiaba."

"¿Debería sentirme especial, Sirius?" Ella preguntó en una prueba para ver si realmente estaba cambiando; el se encogió de hombros, y pasó. "Me siento especial, Sirius."

Sirius caminó hacia su Sala Común horas más tarde con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Había hecho que Serena se sintiera especial; sabía que desde ese momento el la visitaría todas las noches y ella pronto se enamoraría de él. 'Pero antes de que se enamore de mí debo cambiar.' Eran los pensamientos de Sirius mientras caminaba a la puerta de su dormitorio, se recostó en su cama tan feliz como podía estar. 'Es correcto que la haga sentir especial. Soy especial… ¡No! ¡No! Deja de pensar de esa manera, es arrogante y a Serena no le gusta.' Se gritó a si mismo. Podía escuchar voces molestas en la Sala Común, pero decidió que lo q estaba pasando era Pagano y no humano. Y el era humano, y luego se dio cuenta; Serena Nerone el nuevo amor de su vida no era humana. Tenía que conseguir a James y verificar con su mejor amigo si estaba bien amar a alguien de otra especie. Salía de la cama justo en el momento en que James entraba. "James, necesitamos hablar, tengo un gran problema." Sirius dijo, notando la expresión molesta en la cara de James. "¿Problemas con Lily?" Preguntó.

"No, Lily es mi novia ahora, problemas Paganos, mejor dicho." James dijo molesto.

"¿Es tu novia? Eso es grandioso, sabía que podías hacerlo. Pero de regreso a mi problema; ¿Esta bien para mi estar con Serena de la manera que quiero estar con Serena?" preguntó.

"Seguro, si leyeras el libro de texto te darías cuenta que los Paganos se emparejan fuera de su especie todo el tiempo, solo que generalmente es con otros Paganos." James explicó relajándose un poco.

"¿Quieres decir que nunca se emparejan con humanos?"

"Bueno, lo hacen a veces. Pero los humanos en su mundo no son de lo más agradables. Puedo entender porque Igbe los odia tanto. Los de su mundo son generalmente guerreros que persiguen especies raras para matarlas y beber su sangre, creyendo que con eso obtendrán su magia. Pura Basura si me preguntas a mi."

"Es bueno que este aquí, me estás aburriendo hasta el sueño. No estamos en clase de Especiología, corta la charla sicótica y apóyame." Dijo mientras Remus entraba en la habitación.

"Es absolutamente perfecta. Chicos creo que estoy enamorado y su nombre es Remy Wolfson." Colapsó en su cama y suspiró. "Absolutamente perfecta." Volvió a decir.

"Moony, creo que todos estamos enamorados." James dijo.

"¿En serio? ¿De quién esta enamorado Sirius?" Remus preguntó.

"Serena Nerone, o mejor dicho la Futura Señora Sirius Black." Sirius dijo.

"Tiene mucha confianza, Padfoot. Ni siquiera sabes si ella gusta de ti todavía. ¿No recuerdas lo que te dijo cuando te conoció?" James preguntó.

"Si, lo recuerdo. Pero también recuerdo que las dos últimas noches hemos estado hablando y la recuerdo diciéndome que la hacía sentir especial. Especial." Sirius dijo, como si fuera la mejor cosa que una chica le pudiera decir a un chico. Remus y James se miraron, y suspiraron al unísono.

"Nunca entenderás que las mujeres nunca dicen lo que piensan. Pudo haber dicho especial, pero quiso decir asqueada." James explicó.

"No, ella fue honesta conmigo. Cuando dijo especial quiso decir especial." Sirius dijo, desafiante, ellos no iban a explotar su burbuja.

"Si insistes, Padfoot. Pero odio decir que decir que la haces sentir especial, no es nada especial." Remus dijo.

"Lo es para mi." Dijo.

"Lo que sea, estoy cansada, me voy a la cama. Nos vemos mañana." Remus salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la Sala Común de Premios Anuales, diciéndole 'buenas noches' a Remy.


	6. Chapter 6

Escrita por: Owl and Crow

Traducida por: Chessipedia

Título original: Ten Years in Lost Memory I

**Diez Años de Memoria Perdida I**

"Hasta este día todavía puedo sentir sus brazos abrazándome y todavía puedo ver su cara sonriéndome mientras ella camina alejándose de mi por primera y última vez" – Atticus (Owl and Crow)

Capítulo Seis

James estaba confundido. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no era gracias a los Paganos. Lo que lo intrigaba esta vez era Lily Evans. Ella lo estaba observando. Bueno, no solamente observando, hasta lo que James podía distinguir mirándolo cariñosamente .También estaba hablándole. Bueno, no hablando, como Sirius lo puso correctamente regañándolo.

Desde el incidente en el pasillo James notaba que Lily estaba actuando extraño. En lugar de notarse viéndola a ella, notaba que ella lo miraba a él. Parecía que ella intentaba hacer hasta lo imposible por hablar con el. O regañarlo. Y las cosas por las que le regañaba parecía ridículo o algo no tan malo.

James trataba de pensar en una razón cualquiera para que ella hiciera eso. Usualmente ella sólo trataba de evitarlo lo más posible. Y ahora estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para verlo y gritarle cuando no lo conseguía. James lograba sólo sonreír y asentir cuando Lily iba y venía hablando de lo que él 'había hecho'.

Esta novedad no le molestaba mucho. En su mente era grandioso que ella si quiera le estuviera hablando. ¿De verdad importaba que ella hablara bastante fuerte y solo quisiera hacerlo de lo inmaduro o irrespetuoso que era?

"Pero James, ¿No te molesta que ahora haga todo lo posible por llamarte 'imbécil'?" Remus le preguntó. Los cuatro amigos estaban sentando en el dormitorio de séptimo año y James acaba de contarle a los otros su perspectiva en las acciones de Lily.

"Realmente no me ha llamado 'imbécil'." Dijo James.

"Sólo irrespetuoso y perezoso." Sirius terminó su oración. James le lanzó una almohada.

"No entiendo por qué no tienes curiosidad de saber por qué está haciendo eso" Remus preguntó. "ella nunca hizo lo posible para estar cerca de ti. Generalmente hace hasta lo imposible por estar lejos de ti."

"Mira, no tengo tiempo para analizar los mecanismos internos de Lily Evans. Me tomaría toda la vida y estoy seguro que Sirius me molestaría durante la mayor parte." James dijo. Remus suspiró. "¿Qué? ¿Lo has pensado por mi?"

"Creo que está celosa, James" dijo. Sirius comenzó a reírse y Peter lo acompañó, aunque en realidad no supiera qué era tan gracioso.

"¿Celosa de qué?" James preguntó.

"Te descubrió con otra chica, otra verdaderamente linda chicha"

"Pero no hizo nada con ella, ¿cierto?" Sirius preguntó. Miró a James preocupado.

"¿Lo hiciste?"

"Claro que no, Sirius." James dijo. "Sólo tengo ojos para Lily."

"¿Entonces cómo nos ves al resto de nosotros?" Peter preguntó. James le dio una mirada perpleja.

"No importa que no hubiera hecho nada con ella. Lily no lo sabe, lo único que sabe es lo que vio. Y te vio a ti hablar y reír con otra chica. Por lo que puedo ver está celosa." Remus dijo.

"Ok, si está celosa, eso implicaría que le gusto." James dijo.

"Si, lo implica."

"Entonces… dices que le gusto a Lily Evans."

"Si, es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo."

"Su manera de demostrarme afecto es a través de gritos y humillación."

"No diría que lo que hace es humillación." Remus dijo.

"Bueno, no te esta pasando a ti, ¿o si?" James preguntó.

"¿No me crees, verdad James?" Remus preguntó.

"Me está costando trabajo creer que es tan transparente."

"No llamaría a gritarte para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos transparente."

"De acuerdo, digamos que te creo," dijo James. "¿Qué hago al respecto?"

"Nada, sólo sigue haciendo lo que has estado haciendo. Es lo que te ha traído tan lejos." Remus dijo.

"¿Tan lejos?" James preguntó. "Ella hace hasta lo imposible por gritarme. ¿Cómo es eso mejoría?"

"Pensé que dijiste que estabas bien con eso." Remus dijo. "¿Recuerdas? 'al menos me está hablando.'"

"Estaba bien con eso antes de que me dijeras que lo hacía porque le gusto." James dijo. ¿Cómo se supone que actúe normal después de que sé que le gusto?"

"¿Nunca, ni por un segundo pensaste que ella gustaba de ti?" Remus preguntó.

"¡No!" James gritó. "¿Qué estás loco? ¿Cómo puedo pensar que le gusto? Lo único que ha hecho es decirme lo mucho que me odia. Y ahora debo suponer que lo hizo como señal de afecto."

James se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta Remus. "Detesto decirle esto a un amigo, pero creo que estás lleno de mie-"

"¡Ok!" Sirius gritó antes de que James pudiera terminar su oración. "¿Quién tiene hambre? ¿ah? ¿Quién está listo para unos bocadillos nocturnos?"

"Pero," Peter comenzó. "A penas son las siete treinta, Padfoot." Sirius le dio a Peter con una almohada.

"James, toma el mapa y la capa, tengo hambre."

Sirius y James bajaron a hurtadillas a la sala común. James le ofreció el mapa a Sirius y metió la capa en su bolsillo. Miró alrededor de la habitación, Lily estaba sentada en una esquina estudiando. El suspiró y se volteó a Sirius. Sirius estaba mirando a Serena, quién parecía estar disfrutando la atención.

"Sabes que podrías ir a hablarle." James dijo. El le dirigió un mirada a James.

"Se supone que tome consejos sobre chicas de un chico que no puede actuar de la manera que ha venido actuando desde principios de año." Sirius dijo. James lo miró un poco disgustado.

"Era sólo una sugerencia." Murmuró.

"Bueno, puedes tomar tu sugerencia y metértela por el cu-"

"¡Hola!" una voz muy femenina dijo detrás de Sirius. Él se volteó y miró con los ojos bien abiertos a Serena. Ella tenía sus manos entrelazadas en la espalda y se estaba meciendo hacia delante y hacia atrás de manera seductora.

"Ah-a-h-he." Sirius dijo. James cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

"Oh, Hola Serena." James dijo. "Sabes, Sirius y yo estábamos pensando ir a las cocinas pero yo ya no tengo hambre, ¿por qué no lo acompañas?" Serena sonrió y se mordió el labio.

"Me encantaría una pequeña chuchería." Ella le tendió la mano. James agarró uno de los flojos miembros de Sirius y puso su mano en la de ella. Ella se rió de la mirada en blanco de él y lo guió fuera de la sala común.

James sonrió de su torpe amigo y miró hacia donde Lily estaba sentada. Ella ya no estaba allí. Él se rascó la cabeza en confusión y suspiró. Alguien con manos muy suaves quitó su mano de la cabeza. El se volteó a su derecha y vio que era Lily.

"Oh, Hola Evans." Dijo suavemente.

"Pensé que me habías prometido no hacer mas eso." Ella dijo. Sonaba y se veía un poco molesta.

"Dije que dejaría de alborotarme el cabello, estaba sólo rascándome la cabeza." Ella se notaba aliviada. James notó que ella todavía estaba tomando su mano. "entonces…" Él disfrutaba tomar de su mano, pero no estaba seguro si siquiera ella notaba que lo estaba haciendo. "… algo de lo que me quieras gritar?"

"¿a quién buscabas?" preguntó mirándose los pies. James juntó sus cejas en confusión. No recordaba la última vez que había visto a Lily lucir tan tímida.

"Ahh… um.. ¿qué?"

"Justo antes que agarrara tu mano." Movió la mano de James con énfasis. "¿A quién buscabas?"

"A ti."

"¿A mi?" dijo incrédula.

"¿Existe alguien más que valga la pena mirar?"

"Oh." Lily se apartó de James y regresó a su esquina. El la miró irse, y luego miró a la mano que ella había estado tomando. Se sentía vacía.


	7. Chapter 7

Escrita por: Owl and Crow

Traducida por: Chessipedia

Título original: Ten Years in Lost Memory I

**Diez Años de Memoria Perdida I**

"La sanidad, como el tiempo, es relativo." Yo (Owl and Crow)

N/A: He decidido enfocarme más en la relación de Lily y James antes de adentrarme en los asuntos Pagan. Este capítulo trata de la relación de James y Lily y la sanidad de Sirius. Por favor disfruten…

Capítulo Siete

Sirius se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo. James chocó contra la espalda de Sirius porque no prestaba atención. Remus, quien prestaba atención, rodeó a James y se detuvo para ver que había parado a Sirius. Peter se tropezó con James porque estaba intentando terminar su tarea de Especiología antes de ir a clase.

"Uh, Sirius," James dijo, "¿por qué paramos?" Sirius miró a sus amigos y luego camino hacia la pared.

"No se tienen que parar," dijo.

"¿Pero tú si? Remus preguntó.

"Ciertamente."

"¿Por qué?"

"Creo que no iré a esta clase."

"No puedes saltarte esta clase," James dijo.

"¿Y por qué no?" Sirius preguntó.

"Porque si lo haces, estoy seguro que Juarbe hará una bolsa para pida con tus entrañas."

"¿Me estás amenazando?"

"Ciertamente," James dijo. "¿Igual, por qué quieres saltarte la clase?"

"Simplemente no puedo entrar allí, no si está ella," Sirius dijo.

"Pensé que dijiste que la pasaron bien." James inquirió.

"Mentí, ¿de acuerdo? Uno podría creer que de todas las personas del mundo tu sabrías cuando estoy mintiendo."

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?" James preguntó.

"Bueno todo estaba bien hasta que un grupo de chicas me atacaron en la sala común. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me gustó ser empujado por cinco chicas. Pero aparentemente a Serena no le gustó tanto. Cuando no le dije a las muchachas que me dejaran quiera, ella subió a su habitación. Ella me odia," Sirius dijo.

"Podrías disculparte y explicar que no tuviste control sobre lo que pasó," James sugirió. Sirius pensó en esto por unos segundos.

"Pero mientras tanto, ¿cómo s supone que la encare?" preguntó. James se encogió de hombros.

"Simplemente no puedes faltar a clase."

"¿Qué?"

"Sirius, James está tratando de decir que si faltas a clase Juarbe te colgará. Sólo trata de actuar normal o al menos no estúpidamente," Remus dijo.

"¡Yo nunca actúo estúpidamente!" Sirius dijo, descontento.

"Lo que hiciste ayer en la noche fue bastante estúpido," James dijo.

"¡Bueno, aparte de eso!" James suspiró y empujó a Sirius a la clase de Juarbe. Los Merodeadores se sentaron en sus usuales asientos al final de la clase. Sirius cubrió su rostro con sus manos y esperó que Serena no lo matará. James revisaba su bolso por su tarea cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Miró a Lily Evans sonriéndole.

"Hola," Dijo ella, obviamente nerviosa.

"Hola," James dijo, sonriéndole de vuelta.

"Te ves… muy bien hoy," Lily dijo. Detallaba sus zapatos cuidadosamente mientras jugueteaba con la cinta de su bolso.

"Gracias," James dijo, algo perplejo. "Tu te ves bien todos los días." Las mejillas de Lily se tornaron levemente rosa mientras sus amigas empezaron a reírse desde el lugar donde se sentaban.

"Si, bueno…" Lily le dio a James una sonrisa con los labios mientras caminaba rápidamente a donde sus amigas. James se volteó a Sirius con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿¡Viste eso?!" declaró.

"Nooo," Sirius gimió entre sus manos. James se volteó a Remus.

"Bueno, ¿y tú?" preguntó.

"¿Ah?" Remus estaba viendo al frente de la clase. Más específicamente estaba viendo a Remy Wolfson. Y Remy Wolfson lo veía de vuelta. Ella sonrió penosa y se volvió para hablar con su hermano que se sentaba a su lado.

"¿Nadie vio eso? ¡Esa perfecta demostración de afecto! ¡Y nadie la vio!" James exclamó.

"¡Yo lo vi Prongs!" Peter dijo.

"Bueno, al menos alguien puede compartir este hermoso momento conmigo," James hizo puchero.

"¡Silencio, todos!" Eric dijo. Camnó delante de la clase y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra. "Alguien que me diga quienes son estas personas y por qué son importantes." Señaló a lo que escribió en la pizarra. Había escrito cinco nombres en ella. Catherine Juarez, Ivan Ward, Charles Juarez, Nicolas Hughes, y Patricia Hughes. James levanto su mano. "Si, James ¿quiénes son?" Eric preguntó.

"Ellos son los Creadores. Ellos hicieron muchas especie que viven en el mundo Pagan hoy en día. Incluyendo la suya." James dijo.

"Muy bien, diez puntos para Gryffindor," Eric dijo. Siguió con su lectura, pero James no estaba prestando atención. En lo único que se podía enfocar era en la sonrisa que le dio Lily cuando ganó diez puntos para Gryffindor.

"Hola, James," Lily dijo mientras pasaba a su lado en el almuerzo.

"¡Hola!" James dijo a su figura desvaneciente.

"¿Ahora me crees?" Remus preguntó.

"¿Qué?" James inquirió.

Retiró su mirada de Lily y la volvió a sus amigos. Sirius estaba sentado al lado de James y Remus y Peter al frente de ellos. Sirius sostenía su cabeza en una mano mientras jugaba con su comida y la colocaba en su boca con la otra. Todavía no había tenido chance de hablar con Serena.

"¿Ahora si crees que le gustas a Lily?"

"No sé qué creer," James admitió. "Sabes, me estoy preguntando si alguna vez entenderé a Lily Evans. Quiero decir, ¿cuándo he hecho algo bien según ella?"

"Esta mañana," Dijo Remus. James miró a Remus extrañado. "Cuando ganaste puntos para Gryffindor, parecía bastante contenta."

"Si, supongo" James dijo inseguro. Sirius golpeó su mano en la mesa y le proporcionó una mirada a James.

"¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi mejor amigo?" demandó.

"Sirius, no comprendo de qué estas hablando," Dijo James.

"¡Claro que lo sabes" Volvió a golpear la mesa con su puño. "¡James Potter nunca se cuestionó ni por un minuto que Lily Evans se enamoraría de él! ¡James Potter nunca ha admitido que no sabe algo! ¡James Potter presta atención cuando sus amigos están dolidos! ¡James Potter-"

"¡Sirius!" James lo interrumpió.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Puedes bajar el volumen?"

"¡No lo haré!" Sirius se levantó y señaló con su dedo acusador a James. "¿Quién eres y que has hecho con James Potter?"

Para ese momento casi toda la mesa de Gryffindor estaba mirando o a James o a Sirius. Remus escondió su cara en un libro, esperando que no lo asociaran con dicho acto, mientras Peter parecía absorto ante toda palabra de Sirius.

"¡Black!" Lily gritó. Ella caminó a donde estaba él y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo. Sirius continuó señalando a James y no parecía haber notado que lo forzaron a sentarse. "¡Detén esta locura inmediatamente! ¡O me veré obligada a darte una detención por interrumpir el almuerzo!"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada?" Sirius gritó hacia Lily. "Esa-esa cosa," señaló a James una vez más, quién golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa, "¡no es James Potter!"

"¡Black, esto es una locura!" Lily insitió. "Esa 'cosa', como lo poner amablemente, es tu mejor amigo, James Potter. ¡Y si no detienes esta endemoniada locura en la que estás, me veré forzada a darte un castigo!" Ella agarró la cabeza de James para evitar que se diera contra la mesa una vez más. Él la miró inquisitivo. "Podrías romperte los lentes si sigues así," dijo, razonablemente. James se quitó los lentes y prosiguió. Y de nuevo Lily lo detuvo. "¡Te puedes hacer daño si sigues así, y no lo tolerare!" Lily lo regañó. James se puso de nuevo sus lentes e hizo puchero en silencio.

"¿Ves eso?" Sirius gritó señalando a James de nuevo. "¡¿Viste eso?! ¡El James Potter que conocí en el tren once años atrás nunca dejaría que Lily Evans le diera órdenes! ¡Si quisiera hacer una escenita, por Merlín, la haría! Esta es la única solución lógica. Tu no eres James Potter, eres un impostor," Sirius dijo en una voz aterradoramente calmada.

"¿Qué?" James preguntó.

"¡Eres un maligno impostor! ¡Eres sólo un repulsivo tipo que quiere ser el asombroso James Potter! ¡Alguien repulsivo que quiere ser un Merodeador! ¡Te he descubierto! ¡Ríndete! ¡Te descubrí!" Lily estaba batallando para mantener a Sirius en su asiento.

"¡Sirius se ha vuelto loco!" Peter chilló.

"¿Dime donde lo escondiste?! Sirius exigió.

"¿Esconder a quién?" James preguntó, tratando de alejarse de Sirius.

"¡El Verdadero James Potter!"

"¡Remus!" Lily le gritó al Premio Anual quien se estaba tratando de ocultar debajo de la mesa. "¿Por-qué-no-me-ayudas?" Lily dijo con dificultad. Tratar de evitar que Sirius golpeara al 'James impostor' era bastante difícil.

"Remus, ¿por qué intenta matarme?" James preguntó repeliendo las manos de Sirius.

"Creo que finalmente se ha vuelto loco," Remus dijo asomándose sobre la mesa. S montó sobre la mesa intentando ayudar a Lily a arrastrar a Sirius fuera del Gran Salón.

"¿A dónde lo llevamos?" Lily dijo, agarrando uno de los brazos de Sirius.

"A la Enfermería" Remus dijo agarrando el otro brazo de Sirius.

"¡Déjenme! ¡Ese no es mi mejor amigo! ¡Él es un impostor! ¡Im-pos-tor les digo!" Sirius gritaba tratando de liberarse para poder ir a 'liberar' a su mejor amigo del 'amigo malvado'.

"¿Qué le ocurre a Black?" La Profesora McGonagall preguntó. Se apresuró por el pasillo para llegar a los Premios Anuales.

"Creo que finalmente se le zafó un tornillo, Profesora," Remus explicó.

"¿Qué tornillo?" Sirius demandó. "¡No he perdido ningún tornillo! ¡Ninguno en mi vida y no pienso empezar ahora!"

"Por Merlín Black!" Exclamó la Profesora McGonagall. "¡Cálmese!"

"¿Calmarme? ¡¿Cómo puede estar calmada habiendo un impostor en los pasillos!? ¿¡Cómo, cómo es posible!?"

Remus y Lily lograron llevar a Sirius a la Enfermería y lo amarraron a una cama. Sirius luchó con las amarras de cuero y gritó como todo esto era un plan del 'impostor de James' hasta que Madame Pomfrey lo forzó a tomar una poción para dormir. En cuanto su cuerpo se relajó James asomó su cabeza en la Enfermería.

"¿Todavía trata de matarme?" preguntó.

"No, Potter," dijo McGonagall. "Ahora vuelvan a su almuerzo, todos ustedes. Cuando Madame Pompfrey sepa que está mal con Black, me aseguraré de informárselos. Ahora vayan." Ella apuntó a la puerta para que los tres adolescentes volvieran al almuerzo.

"¿Creen que se volvió loco?" Peter preguntó. Más tarde ese día los tres Merodeadores se sentaron frente al fuego de la Sala Común de Gryffindor tratando de entender qué le había pasado al cuarto miembro.

"Nah, Pete," James dijo. "Él siempre ha estado loco. ¿Quizá hacía mucho calor en el Gran Comedor y no lo puedo aguantar más?"

"No excuses al hombre que trataba de matarte, James," Remus dijo.

"Solo…" James empezó. "No me gusta la idea de que a mi mejor amigo se le zafen los tapones."

"Bueno Sirius ha estado raro todo el día ¿no?" Remus dijo. "Quiero decir, primero tratando de saltarse la clase de Juarbe, luego estrellarse contra la puerta de Encantamientos tres veces antes de lograr entrar y ahora esto."

"Pensar que tu mejor amigo ha sido secuestrado y reemplazado por un tipo raro que quiere ser un Merodeador no es tan extraño ¿o si?" James preguntó esperanzado. Remus miró a James algo triste. James se echó de nuevo en el sillón derrotado y cerró sus ojos.

"Era de esperarse, la verdad." James abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba. Lily estaba recostada en el sofá dándole una mirada desinteresada a James. "Siempre pensé que Black perdería la cabeza. Ha perdido casi todo lo demás." James se rio un poco antes de volverse a poner serio de nuevo. "Estoy segura que estará bien, James," le dijo amablemente.

"¿En serio?"

"Si, Madame Pomfrey es genial. Lo arreglará en un instante," Lily dijo.

"Gracias, Lily."

"No lo menciones."

N/T: He tardado muchísimo en traducir, lo siento mucho, intentaré actualizar con más rapidez.


	8. Chapter 8

Escrita por: Owl and Crow

Traducida por: Chessipedia

Título original: Ten Years in Lost Memory I

**Diez Años de Memoria Perdida I**

N/T: Lo siento no se traducir muy bien poemas, haré lo mejor que pueda

Si Las Flores Cayeran Para Mí

Si las flores cayeran para mí  
¿De qué color serían?  
¿Me seguirían lejos?  
¿o un lugar más brillante encontrarían?

Si un artista me imaginara,  
¿Qué visión tendría?  
¿En la lluvia danzaría  
o a mi amante asesinado lloraría?

Si un poema me escribieran,  
¿Qué palabras tendría?  
¿Tendría un amor divino  
o a un mísero porcino?

Si una canción me cantaran,  
¿Qué melodía tendría?  
¿Una feliz canción sería  
o una larga y aburrida?

Si se dijera por mí una oración,  
¿Hacia qué Dios se rezaría?  
¿Hacia mi héroe alabado  
o a un torpe enaltecido.

Si en mí pensaras,  
¿Qué pensamientos tendrías?  
¿Me verías como soy  
o nada parecido a mí?

Si por mi vinieras,  
¿Qué tierras veríamos?  
¿En un iríamos gran corcel  
o a otros seguiríamos?

Si me extrañaras,  
¿Qué maravillas haría?  
¿A una enorme bestia mataría  
o un festín me comería?

Si me amaras,  
¿Sería una maravilla?  
¿Tu corazón entregarías  
o el mío romperías?

Si me pudieras amar,  
¿Qué espectáculo sería?  
¿Volaría en las alas del amor  
o caería sin parar?

Si debieras amarme,  
¿Qué asombroso sería?  
¿Arderías en tus deseos  
o me quemarías con tus desdeñes?

Si por mi cayeran flores,  
¿Dónde, entonces, estarías?  
¿Te encontraría en un lugar terrible  
o uno lleno de alegría?

Si te atrevieras a mirarme,  
¿Qué amor verías?  
Los deseos de mi corazón harían saltar mis lágrimas  
y diamantes del cielo caerían.

Si vinieras a mí,  
¿Qué pasión habría?  
Mis manos recorrerían su largo cuerpo  
y ningún otro hombre oirá mis deseos.

Si pudieras ver los sueños en mí;  
¿Qué flores habría?  
¿Caerían a nuestros pies  
o a otro compás bailaran?

Si me amaras,  
Si las flores cayeran por nosotros,  
Si se cantaran canciones por nuestro amor,  
¿Entonces, en qué soñaría?

-Danielle Juarez '06

N/A: ¡Lamento la espera!

Capítulo Ocho

Mientras Sirius se despertaba de su sueño inducido por las drogas, escuchó el más glorioso sonido. No, no era el crepitar del tocino cocinándose o el horno anunciando que la torta estaba lista. No, era la voz de alguien. Y sonaba altamente irritado.

"… de todos los humanos que te pudieron agradar, ¡escoges el que está loco!" Serena dijo en un susurro frustrado.

"No está loco," James dijo.

"¡Trato de matarte, James" Ella exclamó.

"Ok, tienes razón en eso, pero tuvo que tener una buena razón." James alzó las cejas como si hubiera hecho una gran declaración.

"Pensó que alguien te había secuestrado y, de alguna manera, robado tu cuerpo para hacerse pasar por ti. Si eso no es demencia no sé que es." Serena agarró el lado de la cama de la enfermería y le dio una mirada exasperada a James.

"Bueno, obviamente no sabes lo que es estar loco;" James dijo.

"¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¡Trató de matarte!" James caminó alrededor de la cama de Sirius y forzó a Serena a snetarse.

"Es una de las pocas cosas en este mundo que han hecho que mi estadía valga la pena," James dijo, seriamente. "Es mejor amigo que lo que Nick o Mike fueron, porque me toma como soy." Serena suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

"Pero no sabe lo que eres. No puede verte de la manera en que ellos lo hacen," Ella dijo. Era el turno de James de suspirar. Estuvieron callados por un momento. "Si tan solo les dijeras-"

"James Potter nunca le ocultaría cosas a su mejor amigo," Sirius dijo. James miró repentinamente a Sirius antes de apartarse de la cama. "No te preocupes, Pongs, no te voy a hacer daño."

"¿Estás seguro?" James preguntó.

"¡AH HA! ¡Tú no eres James Potter!" Sirius gritó. Comenzó a batallar con las amarras de cuero que lo amarraban a la cama.

"¡No de nuevo!" James dijo, agravado.

"El sobrenombre de James Potter es 'Prongs' no 'Pongs'! ¡Caíste en la trampa perfecta, es toda la prueba que necesito para que te encierren y te torturen para divulgues el verdadero paradero de James Potter!" James cerró los ojos, dejó cabeza.

"A mi mejor amigo se le zafaron los tornillos," Dijo.

"¡No se me zafaron los tornillos!" Sirius insistió. "¡Odio los tornillos! ¡El hecho de que no sepas eso es otra prueba! ¿Serena, tú me crees no?" le preguntó a la linda chica que lo veía incrédula.

"Sirius, quiero que me escuches," dijo ella.

"Mejor lo susurras, no quiero que el impostor te oiga." Serena puso su mano sobre la boca de él. Sirius sonrió de nuevo contra sus dedos.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que estás equivocado," dijo ella. Sirius comenzó a protestar pero ella lo silenció. "Escuchamos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que James no estuvo a tu lado?" ella preguntó. Serena retiró sus dedos para que él contestara.

"Pudo haber pasado mientras dormíamos," él dijo.

"Lo que quiere decir que aquel que secuestró a James tuvo que ser un Gryffindor. ¿Pero por qué un Gryffindor secuestraría maliciosamente a uno de los suyos?"

"¡Pudo ser un Pagan!"

"Pero ninguno de los Pagans ha desaparecido."

"Pero-pero-perp-Lo siento" Sirius dijo repentinamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Lamento no haberle dicho a esas muchachas medio golfas que se me quitaran de encima. Lamento haber sonreído como un desquiciado cuando me saltaron encima. Lamento no haber ido detrás de ti. Lamento no haberme disculpado antes. Lamento-"

"¡Sirius, detente!" Serena lo interrumpió.

"¡Lo siento!"

"Sirius, te perdono," ella dijo amablemente.

"¿En serio?"

"Si, ahora si te desamarro, ¿me prometes que no lastimaras a James?" ella preguntó.

"¿Prongs?" Sirius miró a su mejor amigo. James se movía hacia la puerta (en caso de que Sirius todavía quisiera matarlo) pero se detuvo cuando escuchó su sobrenombre.

"Si," dijo tentativo.

"¡Eres tú!" Sirius exclamó. "¡Lamento haber dudado de ti, hermano! Pero tienes que creer que tenía las mejores intensiones."

"Eres un lunático de primera," James dijo. "Pero es por eso que me caes bien." James ayudó a Serena a desamarrar a Sirius pero permaneció alerta, hasta que fue llevado a un abrazo fraternal. "Ah, Sirius, ya me puedes soltar." Sirius no hizo caso a las palabras de James y continuó abrazándolo. "¿Sirius?"

"¡Pensé que estabas en un lúgubre sótano, Prongs! ¡Déjame consolarme!" Sirius dijo. James miró a Serena y moduló sin sonido 'ayudame'. Ella sonrió.

"Sirius, ¿cuándo me toca mi abrazo de 'lo siento'?" ella preguntó.

"¡Adiós amigo!" Sirius empujó a James y jaló a Serena a sus manos.

"Un lunático absoluto," James dijo, mientras salía de la enfermería.

James hacía algo que rara vez hacía. Estaba haciendo su tarea en la Sala Común mientras otras personas todavía estaban allí. Notando esto Lily se sentó al lado de James, obviamente extrañada por la mirada de concentración de James. Él miró sobre su tarea hacia Lily.

"Es el ensayo para McGonagall." Dijo. "o Profesora McGonagall, lo siento."

"Oh, está bien," ella dijo.

"Es sólo que dijiste que es de mala educación llamar a los profesores sólo por su apellido. Y tienes razón, por supuesto." James miró a Lily por un momento. Cuando no dijo nada él se volteó de nuevo a su tarea.

"Escuché que le dieron de alta a Black de la Enfermería." Dijo repentinamente. James la miró nuevamente.

"Si, así es." Lily asintió y luego vio su regazo. James lentamente volvió a su tarea.

"No intentó lastimarte de nuevo, ¿o si?" James notó que sonaba preocupada ¿o era su imaginación?

"Oh no," James dijo. "De repente, se dio cuenta de que era imposible que me hubieran secuestrado. Estaba asustado porque tenía que disculparse con Serena. El tonto nunca se había tenido que disculpar con una chica antes."

"¿Estás diciendo que tuve que arrastrar por el pasillo al idiota ese porque tenía que disculparse?" ella preguntó. No sonaba muy feliz.

"Bueno, Evans, él es, como lo has puesto tan elocuentemente, un idiota," James dijo. Lily se levantó y miró a James profundamente.

"¿Qué, ahora soy 'Evans' de nuevo?" preguntó.

"Te llamaré como prefieras, Lily," James dijo. Se dejó caer en la mesa de café detrás de ella y miró al piso. "Lily, lamento si te incomodé. Te llamaré Lily todo el tiempo si prefieres."

"No tienes que hacer todo lo que yo diga, James," Ella murmuró.

"Seh, pero quiero hacerte feliz. No estoy seguro de que alguna vez lo haga." Lily miró a James.

"Me has hecho sonreír más veces de las que estoy dispuesta a admitir," dijo ella.

"Creo que lo acabas de hacer." Ella sonrió y se levantó.

"Buenas noches, James."

"Buenas noches, Lily."


	9. Chapter 9

Escrita por: Owl and Crow

Traducida por: Chessipedia

Título original: Ten Years in Lost Memory I

**Diez Años de Memoria Perdida I**

N/T: Lo siento no se traducir muy bien poemas, haré lo mejor que pueda

Si Las Flores Cayeran Para Mí

Si las flores cayeran para mí  
¿De qué color serían?  
¿Me seguirían lejos?  
¿o un lugar más brillante encontrarían?

Si un artista me imaginara,  
¿Qué visión tendría?  
¿En la lluvia danzaría  
o a mi amante asesinado lloraría?

Si un poema me escribieran,  
¿Qué palabras tendría?  
¿Tendría un amor divino  
o a un mísero porcino?

Si una canción me cantaran,  
¿Qué melodía tendría?  
¿Una feliz canción sería  
o una larga y aburrida?

Si se dijera por mí una oración,  
¿Hacia qué Dios se rezaría?  
¿Hacia mi héroe alabado  
o a un torpe enaltecido.

Si en mí pensaras,  
¿Qué pensamientos tendrías?  
¿Me verías como soy  
o nada parecido a mí?

Si por mi vinieras,  
¿Qué tierras veríamos?  
¿En un iríamos gran corcel  
o a otros seguiríamos?

Si me extrañaras,  
¿Qué maravillas haría?  
¿A una enorme bestia mataría  
o un festín me comería?

Si me amaras,  
¿Sería una maravilla?  
¿Tu corazón entregarías  
o el mío romperías?

Si me pudieras amar,  
¿Qué espectáculo sería?  
¿Volaría en las alas del amor  
o caería sin parar?

Si debieras amarme,  
¿Qué asombroso sería?  
¿Arderías en tus deseos  
o me quemarías con tus desdeñes?

Si por mi cayeran flores,  
¿Dónde, entonces, estarías?  
¿Te encontraría en un lugar terrible  
o uno lleno de alegría?

Si te atrevieras a mirarme,  
¿Qué amor verías?  
Los deseos de mi corazón harían saltar mis lágrimas  
y diamantes del cielo caerían.

Si vinieras a mí,  
¿Qué pasión habría?  
Mis manos recorrerían su largo cuerpo  
y ningún otro hombre oirá mis deseos.

Si pudieras ver los sueños en mí;  
¿Qué flores habría?  
¿Caerían a nuestros pies  
o a otro compás bailaran?

Si me amaras,  
Si las flores cayeran por nosotros,  
Si se cantaran canciones por nuestro amor,  
¿Entonces, en qué soñaría?

-Danielle Juarez '06

N/A: ¡Es mi primer poema y estoy super orgullosa! Sé que es un poco difícil entender todo llegando a la historia por primera vez. Si quieren saber más de la historia pueden escribirme un privado.

Capítulos Nueve

Agosto 31.

James odiaba el sentimiento de que alguien lo estuviera observando. Esta era la única razón por la que notó que Lily lo estaba viendo en primer lugar. Le da como una piquiña en la nuca y un inevitable deseo de voltearse y mandar al mismísimo infierno a la persona que lo estuviera observando. Ese odio no le impedía observar a Lily. Para el placer de James ella no parecía tener ese problema de la gente viéndola como él lo tenía.

El problema más grande de James para el momento era que estaba siendo observado. Pudo haberse volteado y decirle al mirón que lo observaba que lo dejara de mirar, si ese mirón no hubiera sido Lily Evans. Al menos estaba casi seguro que era Lily Evans quien lo miraba. ¿Quién, además de James, estaría en la biblioteca a la hora del almuerzo? No se atrevía a mirar sobre su hombro. Si Lily lo estaba viendo, no quería distraerla.

Pero luego de que James se rascó la nuca por enésima vez, jugó con la idea de confrontarla. A diferencia de su joven persona, James sabía que confrontarla era por lejos una buena idea.

En su lugar, miró sobre su hombro. Lily estaba sentada en una mesa detrás de él, jugando inconscientemente con un mechón de cabello mientras lo veía fijamente. Él miró de nuevo su tarea confundido. Todavía no estaba totalmente convencido de que le gustara a Lily. Le gustaba la idea de que quizá fuera cierto, pero no le daría alas al asunto. Aunque nunca daría a Lily por las que juegan con su cabello mientras mira a un chico.

James decidió que él no poseía las respuesta y dar vueltas a las preguntas no solucionaría nada. Cerró su libro de texto y lanzó su tarea en su bolso. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

"¿Terminaste tu ensayo de transfiguración?" Lily preguntó. Ella sacó su propio ensayo a medio terminar.

"¿Tenemos tarea en esa clase?" James preguntó. No había estado prestando en transfiguración porque la falda de Lily estaba algo arriba de su muslo. Lily se rio ante la cara sorprendida de James.

"Tenemos un ensayo para el Martes," dijo.

"Oh eso," James dijo. Suspiró aliviado. "No lo he empezado."

"¡James!"

"Tenemos el fin de semana y el lunes, ¿por qué preocuparse ahora?" preguntó.

"Bueno," Lily dijo. Miró a la mesa y se sonrojó. James miró a la biblioteca vacía, preguntándose qué la haría sonrojarse. "El sábado es Hogsmeade, estaba preguntándome si querías ir, que si con tus amigos, o como sea, y si haces la tarea ahora no tendrías que preocuparte por ella el domingo o lunes."

"Pero es jueves, Lily," James dijo. Estaba bastante confundido. No podía entender por qué se veía tan ofuscada.

"Lo sé, pero estarás ocupado todo el sábado y se que tienes practica de Quidditch los viernes y domingos. Entonces no te será posible hacerla el fin de semana. Si no la haces ahora te apresurarás a hacerla el lunes y no será tan buena como si la hicieras ahora." James juntó las cejas.

"Lily, aprecio que te preocupes por mis notas, pero no necesito que te preocupes por que haga el ensayo el lunes," James dijo.

"¿Por qué? Es el único día que tendrás libre, a parte de hoy claro."

"No, tendré el sábado libre. No iré a Hogsmeade."

"¿Por qué no?" ella preguntó, tratando de no sonar muy entrometida.

"Sirius querrá ir a Zonko's, Peter más caramelo y Remus otro libro, me arrastrarán todo el día mientras desearía estar en una cita con-" James se detuvo cuando descubrió con quién estaba hablando. "Y tengo tarea y eso, no hay razón para arrastrar mis pies de aquí para allá, ¿no?" miró a Lily esperando que no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo.

"¿Deseando estar en una cita con quién?" preguntó. James suspiró y apartó su vista de ella. "¿James?"

"¿Quién crees Lily?" James preguntó.

"Oh." Se sentaron en silencio por un segundo. "Bueno," dijo ella "tienes un punto. Tareas y esas cosas, lo mejor sería quedarse y hacerlo todo. Con los NEWT este año puedo imaginar que la tarea es muy importante."

"Lily, si quieres ir, creo que deberías hacerlo," James dijo. No iba a terminar el trabajo si Lily estaba cerca. Por la razón que fuera ella se convertía cada vez más en una distracción más grande para él. Siempre lo había sudo, pero ahora más que nunca pudo darse cuenta de que no lograba avanzar en el trabajo cuando ella estaba cerca.

"Bueno, tienes un punto," Ella dijo. "He ido a Hogsmeade desde que estamos en tercero. Además si voy seguramente terminaré gastando dinero que necesito ahorrar…" Ella miró a James antes de continuar. "Y no quiero que pases solo el único día libre que tienes haciendo tarea." Lily apartó la mirada de James sonrojada, mientras James intentaba decir algo inteligente.

"Bueno, nadie querría eso," dijo. Se sentaron en silencio por un tiempo.

"Mejor comeré algo en el almuerzo antes de la próxima clase," Lily dijo. Se levantó y tomó sus libros en sus manos.

"Cierto," James dijo.

"Entonces, nos vemos el sábado," dijo ella incierta.

"Claro." Él pensó que debía afirmar el hecho de que se verían el sábado, pero algo lo detuvo. Mientras observaba como ella salía de la biblioteca se dio cuenta de que era. Lily hablaba de hacer la tarea juntos como si fuera… una cita.

James no hablaba. Alguien que lo conociera por sólo cinco minutos podía saber que el silencio no era algo bueno. No cuando se trataba de unos pocos minutos, eso no era serio, pero cuando los minutos se transformaban en horas, eso era un problema.

James había estado sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea desde el final de las clases de ese día. No había ido a cenar. Remus lo había notado pero Sirius estaba muy ocupado atragantándose de comida para notar que su mejor amigo no estaba con él. Remus terminó su comida y fue a la Sala Común. Encontró a James mirando, sin parpadear, la chimenea. Estaba a punto de sentarse al lado de James cuando alguien se le adelantó.

"¿James?" Remy dijo. Ella puso su mano en los hombros de James y lo meneó ligeramente.

"Eso no funcionará," Remus dijo. Se sentó del otro lado de James. "Tienes que golpearlo cuando se pone así." Remy asintió y golpeó levemente a James en la nuca. "No, tienes que golpearlo más fuerte que eso. Así." Remus golpeó a James fuerte en la nuca. James parpadeó y miró a Remus.

"¿Qué?"

"Estaba mirando fijamente el fuego, James," Remy dijo.

"Y no fuiste a cenar, ¿qué pasó?" Remus preguntó.

"Creo que Lily y yo vamos a tener una cita," James dijo. Remus resopló. "¡Oh cállate!"

"¡Te he dicho que le gustas, James! Buen trabajo, ¿a dónde van en su cita?"

"Dije que creo que tendremos una cita. Ella estaba actuando como si fuéramos a salir. No estoy seguro si es así. Ella se auto-invitó a hacer la tarea conmigo este sábado," James dijo.

"Eso no suena mucho a una cita," Remy dijo.

"Tu no conoces a Lily Evans," Remus dijo. Ella miró a Remus, sonriendo levemente.

"¿Por qué no me cuentas de ella?"

"Bueno, ella… mmm… es una excelente estudiante," él dijo como si eso aclarara algo.

"¿En serio?" Remy dijo. "Entonces, hacer la tarea un fin de semana es algo muy romántico para ella?"

"Supongo."

"¿Qué encuentras romántico, Remus?" ella preguntó. Los ojos de Remus se abrieron lo más posible cuando le preguntó eso. El tragó fuerte y comenzó a tartamudear.

"Yo… eh… No puedo… ummm… sabes… ¿sabes?" James volteó los ojos y se levantó.

"Si vas a coquetear como un idiota, Remus, no deberías dejar que yo esté en tu camino." Con eso James se levantó y se fue a su dormitorio. Remus se sonrojó y se movió como si fuera a siguir a su amigo.

"No te vayas," Remy dijo. Él se detuvo y la miró.

"Debería ver que le pasa. Puede ponerse muy dramático en lo que Lily respecta," Remus dijo rápidamente.

"Quizá sólo necesita tiempo para pensar," ella sugirió.

"No, James necesita hablar, es su manera de ser." Remy suspiró. No le gustaba la manera en que Remus pensaba que sabía más de James que ella. Ella lo conocía desde que nació, ¿no era así?

"La gente cambia, ¿sabes? ¿No has notado nada diferente sobre él?" ella preguntó. Remus pensó por un momento.

"Bueno, parece un poco más maduro," admitió.

"Allí lo tienes. Quizá el James más maduro quiere pensar en lo de Lily por su cuenta un poco y tu puedes quedarte aquí sentado conmigo." Remus le concedió esto y se sentó al lado de Remy. "Allí lo tienes, fácil ¿cierto?" Ella dijo con risa en su voz, "No muerdo."

"Y yo podría," Remus murmuró.


	10. Chapter 10

Escrita por: Owl and Crow

Traducida por: Chessipedia

Título original: Ten Years in Lost Memory I

**Diez Años de Memoria Perdida I**

La Esencia de Pomarrosa

Hace mucho tiempo sucedió  
una niña llamada Pomarrosa

En el contexto de la historia,  
la vida y esencia de Pomarrosa.

De dedos púrpura,  
y esencia a romero.

De frutas y hierba Pomarrosa.

Siempre violeta,  
Pomarrosa.

Cómo te amo,  
Pomarrosa.

Fría agua,  
limpios estas ciruelas,  
sostén estos pulgares,  
Pomarrosa.

Ciruelas lavanda y flores púrpura,  
viene cuidadosamente,  
Pomarrosa.

Escucha mi corazón,  
Pomarrosa.

Recoge estos ciruelos Especie de la vida.

Manten tu nombre,  
Mi Pomarrosa.

Escucha mi corazón,  
escucha mis palabras,  
Pomarrosa.

Cómo te amo,  
Pomarrosa - Danielle Juarez '05

Capítulo Diez.

Si James fuera totalmente honesto consigo mismo, cosa que rara vez sucedía, tendría que decir que Sirius estaba en lo cierto con respecto a él. Buenos, estaba casi en lo cierto. Lo del secuestro era un disparate. Pero el hecho de que James Potter nunca, ni por un segundo, dudaría de si mismo, era cierto. James Potter siempre estaba seguro de que Lily Evans algún día se daría cuenta de su infinito amor por él y se besarían hasta quedar sin sentido.

Pero, sin embargo, había momentos. Momentos cuando James no era James Potter, sino era si mismo. En eso momentos pensaba que el rechazo de Lily Evans lo mataría. Eso momentos que estaba tan inseguro de si mismo que consideraba en darse por vencido. Su confianza se desvanecía y hacía las cosas más ridículas. James Potter nunca pensaría ni por un segundo que Sirius Black dejaría de ser su amigo. Pero en ese momento cualquier cosa era posible en la mente de James.

Mientras James se sentaba solo en la librería podía sentir venir uno de esos momentos. Cada cinco segundos miraba a la puerta. Había estado allí al menos por media hora, y no había hecho nada. Ahora si James fuera honesto consigo mismo, cosa que todos sabemos que no es así, tendría que admitir que estaba esperando a Lily. Se dijo así mismo y a sus amigos que no se estaba dando falsas esperanzas, pero lo había hecho. De verdad quería que Lily viniera. Quería pensar que ella creyera que esto era una cita, aunque sólo estuvieran haciendo la tarea.

James suspiró y aceptó a regañadientes el hecho de que ella no vendría. Tomó sus libros y se movió hacia el final de la biblioteca. La bibliotecaria le estaba lanzando unas miradas de pocos amigos y estaba harto de eso. James sacó su ensayo de Transfiguraciones y comenzó a trabajar en él. Mientras su ensayo llegaba al final comenzó a pensar que quizá él no era el problema. Lily se había auto invitado a hacer su tarea con él, no al revés. James terminó su ensayo y lo metió en su bolso. No quería quedarse en la biblioteca. Por lo que valía, el sentía que Lily lo había plantado.

"¿James?" Detuvo su caminar testarudo fuera de la biblioteca y se volteó. Vio a Lily parada frente a la biblioteca. Caminó hacia ella. "¿Ibas a algún lugar? Porque si tienes algún lugar donde prefieras estar esta perfectamente bien. Yo entiendo-"

"Lily," James dijo interrumpiéndola, "Sólo iba al baño." Lily se sonrrojó. Se veía bastante apenada.

"Oh, bueno, ok. Nos apartaré una mesa ¿de acuerdo?" se metió en la biblioteca y dejó a James parado, algo confundido, en el pasillo. Sacudió su cabeza y caminó al final del pasillo a los lavados. Realmente no tenía que ir, pero se habría sentido culpable diciéndole a Lily que tenía que ir y luego esperando en el pasillo cuando no tenía que ir en primer lugar. Como si eso tuviera sentido.

"¿Cómo esta yendo tu cita?" James se volteó. Estaba cansado de la gente hablando hacia su espalda.

"No creí que fuera a venir por un momento," James le dijo a Remy. "¿Sabes qué? No creo que yo sea el problema."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" ella preguntó.

"Lily ha estado negándose a salir conmigo desde segundo año. Estoy comenzando a pensar que es ella."

"Volteando la culpa, ¿eh?" Remy golpeo juguetonamente el hombro de James. Él meneo.

"He tratado de convertirme en lo que creí que ella quería desde la primera vez que me dijo que no. Y ahora que estoy siendo yo mismo, ella sigue estando rara conmigo. Así que, quizá, quizá no tenga nada que ver conmigo. Creo que es ella," James dijo. Lo dijo de tal manera como alguien que acaba de descubrir algo que lo tiene molesto desde hace años. "En fin, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que saltarías a la oportunidad de salir de este castillo."

"Le pregunté a Remus si quería ir a aquel pequeño pueblo, pero dijo que no. Bueno, dijo que ya le había prometido a sus amigos que iría con ellos, así que no podía ir conmigo. Para ser honesta sonaba a excusa," ella dijo.

"Probablemente lo era," James dijo, "para ser honesto el hombre puede ser bastante tonto cuando se trata del sexo opuesto. Piensa que no es digno de tener una novia. Son tonterías, realmente."

"¿Es porqué es un Licántropo?" Remy preguntó.

"Sabía que podías notarlo."

"Simplemente huele así. No creo que sea una buena idea invitarlo en primer lugar de todas maneras. Es decir, me voy a final del año. Probablemente no debería encariñarme," ella dijo.

"No hables así, Remy. Tú mereces felicidad tanto como cualquiera. No deberías negarte un buen rato sólo porque te vas al final del año." Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que deberías volver a tu cita."

"Si, seguro se está preguntado por qué toma tanto tiempo hacer pipí." James abrazó a Remy y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "No te rinda con él. Sólo lo haría peor."

Se dirigió nuevamente a la biblioteca. Fisgoneó para ver que Lily hacía exactamente lo mismo que él hacía hacia menos de una hora. De vez en cuando ella volteaba a la puerta. Su pluma colgaba de su mano, sus libros estaban cerrados y no tenía pergamino afuera. James apartó la vista de ella y negó con la cabeza. Él no creía que ella gustara de él. Él pensaba que ella estaba confundida de por qué demonios él estaba siendo amable repentinamente.

James miró justo a donde Remy estaba, pero ella ya se había ido. El problema era que no podía amenazar propiamente a Remus sin que su conexión con ella se pusiera en duda. Y él no estaba listo para eso todavía. En lugar de preocuparse por eso caminó a la biblioteca con la intención de hacer algo de su tarea. Era poco probable que lo hiciera, pero podía decir con seguridad que lo había intentado.

James entró en pánico. Era raro ver a James verdaderamente sin palabras. Pero Lily Evans había logrado hacerlo con sólo algunas palabras.

"Olvidé el libro en mi dormitorio. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a buscarlo?"

Muchas chicas habían usado exactamente esa línea en James. Por cualquier razón él no tenía ningún problema en entrar en el dormitorio de las chicas. (Este pequeño detalle hacía pensar a Sirius que James era de hecho una chica. James no pudo tomar una ducha por tres semanas sin temer ser espiado.) Normalmente James se rehusaba a esas ofertas. Él quería a Lily y no se conformaría con otra persona. Pero cómo era Lily quién preguntaba un gran torbellino interior despertó. Era su primera cita – o 'salida por tarea' como James lo llamaba en su cabeza. ¿Era apropiado besuquearse con una chica en la primera 'salida por tarea'? Quizá ella no quisiera besuquearse. Era ese pensamiento el que hizo que James asintiera con la cabeza. Él iría, pero no la besuquearía… a menos que en el inesperado caso que ella le saltara encima, entonces si la besaría.

James y Lily se detuvieron en frente de la estatua de la bruja gorda con cuernos. Lily miró a James. "¿Remus te ha dado nuestra contraseña?" ella preguntó.

"No, Sirius ha intentado amenazarlo para que lo diga pero todos los intentos han sido futiles." Lily se rió y James no sabía muy bien que hacer. Así que hizo algo que acostumbraba en la presencia de Lily, coqueteó.

"Bueno, tendrás que prometerme que no dirás la contraseña. Ni siquiera a Sirius." Ella le dio pequeños golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo. James le agarró el dedo y sonrió.

"Nunca la obtendrá. Él y yo seremos dos hombres viejos y decrépitos y él seguirá preguntándome la endemoniada contraseña… pero mi bella dama ¡lo sufriré! Sirius Black nunca sabrá que la contraseña es…"

"Endoplastic reticulum." James resopló. "Eso fue tan caballeroso."

La bruja gorda saltó a la derecha, revelando una puerta oculta tras ella. Lily lideró el camino y con una falta de confianza James la siguió. Ella caminó con gracias hacia la puerta que contenía su nombre, tomó la perilla y se volteó a James.

"Puedes – es decir si quieres – puedes – entrar quizá – sabes para ayudarme a buscar el libro. El cuarto es un desastre si me preguntas. Dos personas pueden encontrarlo más rápido. Entonces – podríamos – podríamos volver a estudiar," Lily dijo eventualmente. Para el momento en que Lily dijo lo que quería James estaba tan confundido que no sabía como responder.

"Okay." Se imaginó que era la respuesta más segura. Lily sonrió y se sonrojó.

Ella empujó la puerta tras de si y entró. James la siguió cauteloso. Vagamente recordaba que ella había dicho que su cuarto estaba desordenado. Estaba perfecto en opinión de James. No porque era el cuarto de Lily sino porque no había nada fuera de lugar. Los libros estaban en el anaquel. La cama estaba hecha. El piso estaba limpio. James apostaba que si revisaba en sus gavetas sus pantaletas estaría correctamente dobladas.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. No necesitaba estar pensando en las pantaletas de Lily mientras estaba parado en su dormitorio. Mientras esperaba que no notara lo alterado que estaba Lily buscaba en el anaquel.

"Todos estos libros están desordenados." Si James no hubiera estado pensando en sus pantaletas momentos antes de que hablara, hubiera notado cuan planeado sonaba ese dialogo. Ella suspiró dramáticamente y miró a James. "Sería mejor que te sentaras. Nunca seré capaz de encontrar el libro sin organizarlos. ¿No molesta esperar o si?" ella preguntó. James negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el piso. "Siéntate en la cama," Lily dijo sonriendo, "es mucho más cómoda." James asintió y fue hacia la cama.

Si James tuviera que hacer una lista de cosas imposibles que le pudieran pasar, sentarse en la cama de Lily Evans y verla agacharse hubiera estado al tope de la lista. No que se estuviera quejando. Casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de ver a su perfecto y redondo trasero día a día. Lily estaba hablando pero James estaba muy estupefacto viendo como su falda se subía poco a poco para notar que decía.

"… yo realmente quiero llegar a conocerte. Quiero decir, has estado tras de mi por tanto tiempo. Me dije que era momento de que nos conociéramos. Quiero decir, Remus siendo el Premio Anual y tu siendo uno de sus mejores amigos, pensé que pasaríamos mucho tiempo juntos. A demás parece que has cambiado un poco. O al menos empezando a ser tu mismo. Yo prefiero esa de hecho. Que la manera en que te has comportado últimamente es eres tu siendo tu mismo. Como que has crecido y te diste cuenta que el interpretar el papel del idiota arrogante no eres tú. La verdad es que siempre pensé que eras atractivo. Si te peinaras te verías buenmozo. Aquí tienes un peine que puedes usar."

Lily camino hacia la mesa de noche y sacó un peine. Con su trasero fuera de la vista de James, él comenzó a pensar con claridad. Aún no tenía idea de lo que había dicho. Ella se paró frente a él y él la observó. Esta situación lo había dejado completamente perdido. No tenía idea qué hacer. Afortunadamente, Lily tenía su mente en algo y no requería en que James pensara.

Lily llevó el cepillo a la cabeza de James y comenzó a pasarlo por su cabello. Para su sorpresa era bastante suave. El cepillo pasaba con facilidad entre los mechones pero no lograba dejar su cabello más arreglado. Lily dejó de peinarlo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás viendo a James. Entonces se montó a la cama y se sentó tras él. El cepillo todavía trataba de domar su cabello. Nada funcionaba. Mientras más ella combatía con él, más desarreglado se veía. Eventualmente Lily dejó el cepillo y se dejó caer en frustración.

James volteó a mirarla con curiosidad. Él estaba en una cama con Lily Evans. Él estaba en una cama en la que Lily Evans estaba voluntariamente. Con él ya en ella. En la cama. James meneó la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de las imágenes. Decidiendo que pensar así no le llegaría a nada.

Lily se sentó repentinamente y le dio a James una mirada picara. "¿James?" dijo.

"Si, Lily."

"¿Yo te gusto?" James rió. "¿Por qué te ríes? Sólo contesta la pregunta."

"Claro que me gustas. Me has gustado desde el momento en que te vi," él dijo.

"De verdad." Ella se acercó.

"Oh si." Imaginándose que no tendría otra oportunidad de besar a Lily Evans, James extendió su mano, tomó la mejilla de Lily y planto un casto beso… en su frente.


	11. Chapter 11

Escrita por: Owl and Crow

Traducida por: Chessipedia

Título original: Ten Years in Lost Memory I

**Diez Años de Memoria Perdida I**

Capítulo Once

Septiembre 2

James se enorgullecía del hecho – o al menos él creía que era un hecho – de que sabía todo acerca de Lily Evans. Pero la verdad es que él no sabía todo sobre Lily Evans. Si supiera todo sobre ella, se hubiera dando cuenta de que ella comenzaba a gustar de él. Si supiera todo sobre ella, sabría que el besarla en la mejilla cuando ella quería que la besaran en la boca, le obtendrían un seguro golpe seguido de un beso.

Bueno, solo habían llegado a la parte del golpe y James decidió que no se lo merecía. Así que se levanto y salió del dormitorio de Premios Anuales sin decir palabra. El Pagano dentro de él estaba tan molesto que se deslizó por los pasillos increíblemente rápido hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. Para cuando Lily lo alcanzó ella también estaba algo molesta.

Ella agarró a James por el brazo y lo volteó. "¿Cómo te atreves a alejarte de mi?" ella gritó. Las pocas personas en la Sala Común se escurrieron del camino, seguros de que la discusión terminaría de manera violenta.

"¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme por no hacer nada?" James le gritó de vuelta.

"¿Nada? ¿No hiciste nada? ¡A que llamas el besarme en la frente cuando lo que quería era que me besaras hasta casi desfallecer! ¡Eso no es nada, Potter! Eso es-" James la tomó en sus brazos y plasmó sus labios en los de ella.

Sirius no estaba seguro en que ocurría exactamente frente a él. Era muy común que Sirius no supiera muy bien que sucedía a su alrededor, ya que nunca prestaba mucha atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pero generalmente sabía exactamente que ocurrí delante de él, ya que se encontraba en su rango de visión. No esta vez. No tenía idea de cómo lo que veía logró a pasar.

Lo que Sirius no sabía era que Lily Evans podía ser bastante severa cuando quería algo. La cosa era que, hasta donde Sirius sabía, lo único que ella había querido eran buenas notas. Por eso es que ella siempre estaba tan dispuesta a estudiar. Ella quería buenas notas así que tenía buenas notas.

Pero Sirius no podía entender por qué Lily Evans quisiera revisar las amígdalas de James Potter con su lengua. Hasta donde sabía James no era muy ducho en lo que respecta a medicina. Desde que Sirius lo conocía James nunca se había enfermado. Considerando su inhabilidad de irse cuando no lo quieren, Sirius quería informarle a Lily de este pequeño detalle.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la cosa más hermosa en dos piernas lo interceptó. Serena agarró la corbata de Sirius distrayéndolo efectivamente. Él la miró con su cara embobada, o su cara regular, dependiendo del punto de vista.

"Me preguntaba si conocías algún lugar privado," ella susurró.

"¿Tu dormitorio?" el sugirió. No una muy buena pero al menos había dicho algo.

"No, quiero decir un lugar donde pueda estar sola. Sin interrupciones. Sabes un lugar donde pueda hacer cosas traviesas. Un lugar que pocos conozcan. ¿Sabes de algún lugar así?" ella preguntó.

"¿Tu dormitorio?" Serena suspiró. Le soltó la corbata y se rascó la cabeza.

"Sirius, sólo dime un lugar a donde pueda ir y no pueda ser molestada. Y si dices, 'tu dormitorio', te juro que nunca tocaré ningún lugar que quieras que toque." Sirius parpadeó y pensó severamente.

"¡El Cuarto de Requerimientos!" gritó. James se separó lo suficiente de Lily para decir:

"¡Sirius, gran patán!" Pero nadie sabía muy bien si realmente quería decir 'patán' o era la versión corta de algo más. Lily lo tomó de la camisa justo en cuanto se separó y volvió a unir sus labios al final de esa declaración.

"Excelente, ¿dónde queda ese cuarto?" ella preguntó.

"Te llevaré," Sirius dijo.

"Perfecto, vamos." Serena lo tomó de la mano y se dirigió hacia el umbral del Retrato.

"¡Sirius, te juro!" James gritó. Se había separado nuevamente de Lily.

"James yo te juro que si no vuelves a besarme hasta dejarme sin sentido en este instante, yo-" James la cortó.

"Bueno, eso lo resuelve," Sirius dijo. Se encogió de hombros a la vista del sofá. "¿Vamos?"

En ese momento Remy estaba lamentando haber ido a Hogwarts. Se había anotado mayormente porque todos sus amigos lo habían hecho y no quería ser dejada atrás. Otro incentivo era que había pasado todas sus clases para participar en esta 'experiencia educacional'. Pero ahora Remy pensaba que no lo valía.

La razón por su desbordado mal humor estaba sentado en la mesa frente a ella. Se veía pálido y enfermizo. El miércoles era luna llena y él había dicho que visitaría a su madre enferma. Remy combatió el impulso de regañarlo por ir a ver a alguien enfermo en la noche de su transformación. Ella estaba segura que él no sabía que ella sabía sobre él.

Pero ella sabía que él conocía de su interés. Le parecía a ella que él la ignoraba cada vez que estaban juntos. O que deliberadamente rehusaba ir a algún interesante con ella, en su lugar iban a la biblioteca donde podían hacer la tarea. Remy pensó que a Remus le molestaba que estos deliberados intentos de aburrirla no lograban disminuir su interés en él.

"¿Remus?" ella dijo. Su mandíbula se tensionó al oír su voz.

"Hmmm." No levantó la vista del ensayo. Su aparente indiferencia a su presencia no hizo nada para mejorar su humor. Después de todo ella era el ser superior de la situación. El simplemente era un idiota al no notar lo afortunado que era al si quiera obtener atención de ella.

"¿Duele?" ella preguntó ambigua. El levantó la vista hacia ella.

"Y-yo no se a que te refieres." Volvió a su ensayo. Ella se acercó sobre la mesa, asegurándose de que tuviera una gran vista de su escote. Él tragó fuerte y sonrió.

"¿Duele el saber que te estás obligando a la soledad?" Él comenzó a jugar con la pluma. Ella podía notar que le estaba siendo difícil mirarla a los ojos.

"N-nuevamente no sé a que te refieres." Remy suspiró y volvió a sentarse en su silla. Remus volvió a su ensayo y Remy hizo un sonido de frustración.

"Sabes, James me comentó que crees que no mereces una novia." Remus miró a Remy. "Y si sigues actuando de esta manera, tendré que coincidir contigo." Ella se levantó dándole una mirada molesta. "No porque seas un Licántropo," dijo esto calladamente, "sino porque pareces ignorar los sentimientos de todos menos los tuyos."

"Remy, yo-" Remus comenzó. No tuvo oportunidad de terminar la oración. Para cuando logró decir algo Remy ya estaba fuera de la puerta.

No estaba segura por qué estaba molesta con él. Por todas las cosas que su madre le había dicho sobre los humanos a ella no debería importarle. Ese no era el caso.

"Hmmm…" Las orejas de Remy resonaron al sonido. "Así… hazlo de nuevo… Hmmm" Reconociendo la voz Remy se dirigió a su origen.

"¡Oh podrías desaparecer!" Serena gritó cuando la luz del pasillo cayó sobre el sitio donde estaba. No se deshizo de abrazo de los brazos de Sirius.

"Lo haría pero no creo que besarse en el pasillo secreto este permitido," Remy dijo. Oyendo la voz de Remy sacó la cabeza de Sirius de su pecho y lo empujó.

"No es lo que parece," Serena dijo. Calmadamente arregló su vestido.

"Oh, estoy completamente segura que es lo que parece." Serena hizo un sonido de molestia en la base de su garganta.

"¡No es un pecado besarse, Remy!"

"Nunca dije que lo fuera." Las dos viejas amigas se miraron por un rato. Serena rompió su ensimismamiento y se alejó de Sirius.

"Serena," Sirius la llamó.

"Te veré después, Sirius," ella dijo y se apresuró hacia el pasillo. Remy la siguió. "No está mal, Remy. Lo que hago con él no está mal." Continuaron por el pasillo a paso rápido.

"Creeme cariño, se que no está mal," Remy dijo.

"¿Entonces por qué lo escondo? Si no estuviera mal no lo escondería."

"Serena, lo escondes porque está mal visto besarse en la mitad del pasillo." Serena se detuvo abruptamente y se volteó a ver a su amiga.

"No, sabes bien que esa no es la verdad. No lo escondo de los estudiantes o los profesores de acá. No lo escondo para proteger la privacidad de lo que tenemos. Y aunque no comparto el odio de la mayoría de los Paganos por los humanos, no puedo evitar sentirme apenada. De todas las especies del mundo porque tuve que enamorarme de-"

La confesión de Serena fue cortada por un sonido seco detrás de Remy. Sonó extrañamente como si alguien se hubiera desmayado.


	12. Chapter 12

Escrita por: Owl and Crow

Traducida por: Chessipedia

Título original: Ten Years in Lost Memory I

**Diez Años de Memoria Perdida I**

"En este punto me he confundido tanto que no puedo ni sustentar o invalidad mi argumento." Phil Juarez (Mi papá)

Capítulo Doce

Noviembre

James se sentía en la cima del mundo. En sus brazos estaba la criatura más hermosa que había tenido el placer de besar hasta el cansancio. Cuando estaban juntos era como estar en el cielo. Él sentía ser la mejor persona para Lily Evans. La trataría como una reina. Su reina. La alabaría como a una diosa. Su diosa.

Si estaban en el closet de las escobas y el tenía sus manos en su trasero. Pero nada de eso importaba. Estaban juntos y ella estaba aparentemente feliz con él para dejarlo tocarla. No tenía idea alguna de por qué estaba feliz con él. Habían tenido su primera pelea como pareja ese mismo día.

Lily pensó que James no estaba interesado en ella porque nunca la tocaba, besaba o incluso abrazaba en público. James pensó que ella no necesitaba muestras públicas de afecto porque siempre le gritaba cuando el expresaba en el pasillo su amor por ella. Se reconciliaron bastante rápido. Todo lo que James tuvo que hacer fue callarla con un beso.

Así que la cazó mientras estaba haciendo rondas con Remus y la beso en la mitad del pasillo. Concedido que el pasillo estaba desierto a excepción de un bastante perturbado hombre lobo, pero ella lo perdono de todas maneras. Luego de besarse hasta saciarse en el pasillo se encontraron el closet para escobas y no lo pensaron dos veces.

Eso hasta que fueron interrumpidos. Para su fortuna no fueron interrumpidos por un profesor u otro estudiante. Fueron interrumpidos por un Pagano.

"Disculpe, estamos en medio de algo," Lily dijo rudamente. James se dio cuenta de que Lily se ponía algo molesta cuando le retenían los besos.

"Aparentemente," Mathew dijo. Le dio una mirada de disgusto a James y prosiguió. "Juarbe quisiera verte, James. Ahora."

"¿Para?" Lily preguntó.

"Creo que no es de tu incumbencia, humana."

"Matt," James le advirtió. Mathew le dio a James una mirada de total fastidio y volvió a Lily.

"Juarbe quiere hablar con James sobre sus exámenes, Señorita Evans." Dijo suavemente.

"Dile a Juarbe que estaré en su oficina en unos minutos. Voy a acompañar a mi novia hasta su cuarto." James tomó la mano de Lily y caminó por el pasillo.

James no sabía por qué le había respondido de esa manera. Si había pensado que Mathew se había propasado al hablarle a Lily en ese tono, pero no tenía sentido que cambiara toda su postura sólo por una palabra de James. Había notado algo con los otros Paganos. Aunque notó que su hermanastra no le hacía caso. Como si ella estuviera en su mismo estatus, lo que para ser honestos, tenía algo de sentido.

Sin notarlo James se había parado en medio del pasillo. Lily se paró junto a él por un momento, tratando de entender por qué se había detenido. Lo llamó un par de veces pero no respondió. Así que envolvió su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó. James si respondió a eso.

"Lily, terminaremos esto mañana. Tengo que ir a hablar con Juarbe," James dijo.

"Estoy consiente de ello, James," Lily dijo.

"Entonces, ¿por qué nos detuvimos?"

"Esa es una muy buena pregunta, James. Una muy buena pregunta de la que sólo tu tienes la respuesta." Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a besar su mandibula.

"Lily," James se quejó. "Tengo que irme. Juarbe se pondrá histérico sino voy." Lily suspiró y se apartó de él.

"Bueno, ¿vas a acompañarme a mi dormitorio o nos quedaremos aquí parado viéndonos toda la noche?" ella respondió.

"Te podría observar por la eternidad," James dijo dichoso. Lily sonrió y sonrojó, en la oscuridad del pasillo James casi no podía percibirlo. Pero cuando puso su mano en la mejilla de ella pudo sentir el calor. "Vamos, amor, vamos a meterte en la cama."

"Eso podría tomarse de muy malas maneras, Señor Potter." Lily tomó a James de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta el dormitorio de los Premios Anuales.

"No me atrevería."

James detestaba que las personas en la que más confiaba no le dijeran completamente la verdad. Mientras él no era honesto enteramente honesto consigo mismo, esperaba más de los que lo rodeaban. Cuando lo decepcionaban en ese frente, que no era a menudo, (Sirius, Remus, y Peter sabían) se molestaba. James no se molestaba con frecuencia, porque no le gustaba lo que pasaba cuando lo hacia.

La ira era tan grande que su cuerpo goteaba poder. Poder tan masivo e incontrolable que era casi agradable. Las cosas se rompían, los edificios se tambaleaban y las personas eran tumbadas cuando James se molestaba. Sólo dos cosas molestaban a James. Cuando no le decían toda la verdad o cuando Snape llamó a Lily estúpida sangre sucia. En este punto de su vida todos sabían perfectamente, incluso Snape, que no debían hacer esas cosas. Cosas extrañas pasaban, incluso para los magos, cuando te enfrentabas a James.

Las ocho personas que James pensó que lo conocían mejor que nadie, aparentemente no sabían nada mejor que llenarlo de una falsa seguridad. El pensamiento de que quizá le habían mentido le llegó a James mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de Juarbe. El mero hecho de que Eric Juarbe no hablaba con sobre sus exámenes. Te tocó lo que te tocó y ese era le fin de la discusión.

Los ojos de James se centraron en la puerta. Se aseguró que todos en el salón de Juarbe se dieran cuenta de que no estaba contento. Sintió el picor de la ira extrema en su piel. Sin siquiera pensarlo mucho movió la muñeca y abrió la puerta de golpe. Como un susurro en su mente el Pagano en sí le dijo que debería ser tratado de mejor manera. Le decía que lo debieron tratar con más respeto.

Y luego se dio contra algo fuerte.

"Eres muy poderoso para alguien tan joven, James," Eric dijo. Estaba parado frente a la clase. "Pero eso es todo lo que eres. Joven." James miró al Hado. "Ahora cálmate, y siéntate." A James nunca le gustó tomar órdenes pero sabía que no era contrincante para Eric. "Me he dado cuenta de que te has enamorado."

"Con una humana, para más," Matt escupió desde la esquina.

"¿Qué importa su especie?" James rugió. Su poder, todavía en crudo, salpicó sobre Matt. El más débil Guardián se tropezó con la pared cuando lo golpeó.

"¡James!" Eric atrajo la atención de James de nuevo a su persona. "El hecho es que no perteneces aquí."

"Que yo sepa, no fue mi decisión venir acá," James gruñó.

"¿Qué tanto recuerdas?" Michael Otto dijo gentilmente.

"¿Qué importa?" James rugió.

"No estamos tratando de insultarte, James," Remy dijo.

"Sólo queremos ayudarte, Jimmy," Jayme dijo, "y el hecho es que aunque la ames, nunca podrás casarte con ella." James juntó sus cejas en confusión. La furia extrema nublando su memoria.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó.

"James, no podemos tener esta conversación hasta que recuerdes todo," Eric dijo. "Hay diez años de tu vida que no recuerdas. No me digas que eso no te molesta."

James negó con la cabeza. "La ignorancia es una bendición," susurró.

"Sólo si no sabes que eres ignorante," Michael dijo.

"Saben que no soy el único culpable aquí de amar a alguien fuera de su especie," James dijo desafiante. "Serena, dónde estuviste en el almuerzo. No recuerdo verte allí. O a mi mejor amigo Sirius. ¿Fue una coincidencia o se estaban besando por allí?"

"Eso no le importa a nadie," Serena dijo.

"Vamos, Serena. Me dijiste hace dos semanas que estabas enamorada de él," Remy dijo.

"¡No seas tan hipócrita! ¿Qué hay de Remus?" Serena le gritó a su amiga.

"¿Qué hay de él? ¡No me deja acercarme a mi a menos de tres metros!" La voz de Remy resonó en el silencio de la clase. Resopló y se sentó. "¿Qué? ¿Soy venenosa?"

"Remy, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Es un tonto," James dijo. "Sólo debes probarle que vales la pena."

"No," Matthew dijo. "Ella es un ser superior. No necesita probarle nada a él."

"Matt, nunca has sido rechazado por la persona que amas. Así que no puedes hablar en este asunto," James dijo.

"No me vengas con esa mierda, James. Somos mejores que los humanos. Hasta nuestro ADN. No hay nada que puedas decir que me pruebe lo contrario." James se levantó y caminó a la puerta.

"Quiero que vuelva mañana en la noche, y para ese entonces, espero que hayas recordado toda tu vida," Eric dijo. James se volteó hacia el frente de la clase.

"¡Soy lo que soy!" gritó con los brazos extendidos. "Estoy enamorado de Lily Evans y no hay nada que me separa de ella. Nada."


	13. Chapter 13

Escrita por: Owl and Crow

Traducida por: Chessipedia

Título original: Ten Years in Lost Memory I

**Diez Años de Memoria Perdida I**

"La verdad es un obstáculo que debemos enfrentar y un día pasar." – Yo.

Capítulo Trece

Todavía Noviembre

Sirius Black tenía un dilema. Por una vez en su vida un verdadero dilema. No como el que tuvo en cuarto año cuando pensó que un dilema era algo así como un revoltillo francés. Tenía un verdadero problema. Un verdadero colapso emocional.

Serena había dicho que estaba enamorada de él y él no estaba – repito – no estaba considerando romper con ella. Esto era remarcable por muchas razones. La primera y principal todas sus otras novias que le habían dicho que estaban enamoradas de él habían sido dejadas en cuestión de minutos.

Otra razón era que Sirius siempre había soñado morir soltero con miles de hijos ilegítimos. Per después de que Serena había dicho eso, podía ver una vida con ella. Una buena cantidad de niños que podría consentir hasta el cansancio y darles caramelos hasta que estuvieran tan hiperactivos que no dormirían por semanas.

Podía ver una vida feliz. Una vida en la que no estaría sólo.

Para ser honesto Sirius siempre había esperado que James y él crecerían viejos juntos. Que pasarían la prueba del tiempo y permanecerían solteros toda la vida. Pero James se acercó cada vez más y más a Lily y cada vez era más claro que James se casaría con la dominante pelirroja.

Si Sirius tuviera que romper su idea de él y James siendo solteros perpetuos tendría que tener una buena alternativa. Y Serna era en todos los sentidos una sexy alternativa.

Serena se estiró en el sofá de la Sala Común para una breve siesta antes del almuerzo, pero Sirius tenía otros planes. Él había escuchado su hermosa declaración de hacia casi dos semanas pero todavía no la había escuchado diciéndoselo directamente a su cara. Así, que si Serena no se acercaba a su cara, su cara se acercaría a ella.

Y eso es exactamente lo que hizo.

En realidad, eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Justo cuando Serena cerró los ojos y sintió algo como una nariz presionarse en su frente. Sus ojos se abrieron y terminó mirando a la barbilla de Sirius. Así que empujó su cara y trató de volver a dormir. Pero Sirius no eran tan fácil de descartar. Presionó su nariz en su mejilla y esperó.

Ella trató de ignorarlo.

Sirius odiaba ser ignorado.

Así que se lo hizo saber.

"¡Serena!"

"¿Gah!" Lo volvió a empujar y se sentó en el sofá. "Te suplico que no hagas eso de nuevo."

"Bueno, me estabas ignorando," dijo, como un niño pequeño.

"Estaba tratando dormir."

"Y en el proceso lograr ignorarme. Eso no es amable." Se subió al sofá y se cruzó de brazos, como para decir que estaba molesto. Ella suspiró.

"Esta bien, ¿qué quieres?" ella preguntó.

"Quiero que te disculpes por ignorarme," dijo. Y añadió rápidamente, "y un beso."

"Sirius, no me disculparé por querer tomar una siesta," esto no hizo a Sirius muy feliz. "pero," le encantaban los peros, "Puedo consentir el beso-" Sirius había escuchado suficiente. Demonios, hubiera estado satisfecho con que se volteara. Ella tenía un gran trasero.

"¡Espera!" Sirius grito, mayormente en la boca de Serena. Ella se sobresaltó. Sirius no era alguien que hiciera las cosas a medias, así que cuando grito puedes estar seguro que el punto se entendió.

"¿Qué?" ella preguntó.

"Tú pequeño tesoro diabólico," dijo juguetón, "tratando de distraerme de mi plan original ¿ah? Bueno, verás que cuando quiero algo nada puede detenerme. Así que."

Así que la observó. Enfáticamente. La miró. Él no dijo nada. Simplemente esperaba a que ella dijera algo. Sirius Black no proclamaría su amor hasta escuchar que ella lo dijera primero. Así que allí estaba esperando no tan pacientemente a que se le proclamaran.

Suspiró impaciente.

Ella lo miró confundida.

"¡Serena!" El gritó como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo. Lo que en su libro ella había hecho.

"¿Qué?" ella preguntó más confundida que nunca.

"Esta es mi cara." Apuntó a su cara estando seguro que ella lo entendería. Él espero una respuesta. "Bueno, ¿no vas a decir nada?"

"Um, es una cara atractiva," ella aventuró. Sirius cedió, levemente.

"Es verdad, pero no lo que quería. Veras, Serena, te he ayudado. Veras, traje mi cara hacia ti. Para que no tengas que buscarla. Y creo que es por eso que se ha tardado tanto. No pudiste molestarte en buscarme. No te preocupes no estoy molesto por eso. Quiero decir estas muy buena, no me importa que seas perezosa." Serena trató de entender la colección aleatoria de declaraciones por unos minutos antes de darse por vencida de dar una respuesta razonable. Tenía que saber que no estaba yendo bien.

"Sirius, no tengo idea de lo que hablas." Eso era verdad, pero no en lo que a Sirius respectaba. En su mundo ella debía saber exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Así que le dijo.

"Tu me amas," sus ojos crecieron con la oración, pero él no estaba cerca de terminar, "escuché cuando se lo dijiste a tu amiga en el pasillo. Escuché que le dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi. Y que has estado enamorada de mi desde que pusiste tus ojos en mi candente cuerpo. Sólo quiero escucharte decírmelo a la cara." Él apuntó a su cara nuevamente. Y esperó nuevamente. Pero Serena aún no decía nada. De hecho parecía estar a punto de vomitar. "Um, bebé, puedes decirme que me amas ahora. Estoy listo para escucharlo."

Pero Serena no le dijo a Sirius que lo amaba. No, ella corrió al cuarto de las chicas y se encerró allí por el resto del día.

James no había ido a Especiología por al menos dos semanas. El Profesor Juarbe no parecía molesto por eso. Ya que no lo había mencionado o regañado a James por eso. Así que Lily, siendo la excelente estudiante que era, trató de ignorarlo. Quizá James se había retirado de la clase y había olvidado mencionárselo. O quizá lo habían botado (aunque no era probable, James era el mejor estudiante de la clase).

Sin embargo, Lily se estaba picando por saber por qué su novio no había asistido a clase por dos semanas. Parecía adverso a decirle el por qué. Tuvo esta idea por lo quisquilloso que se ponía cuando ella sacaba el tema.

Se ponía algo toquetón.

Cada vez que ella le preguntaba por qué no había ido a clase el comenzaba a besarla o tocarla. No que le importara. Ella tenía que admitir que en las últimas semanas de vez en cuando lo traía a colación solo para que dejara de hacer su tarea y la besara.

Pero ahora Lily determinada y no terriblemente interesada en besuquearse. Así que tenía toda intención de averiguar la razón real por la que James no estaba yendo a Especiología… y si estaba en humor de hablar, por qué no la había invitado a Hogsmeade ahora que habían comenzado a salir.

Lo encontró sentando en su dormitorio, y de todas las cosas que podía estar haciendo, estaba leyendo. Pudo ver el título del libro, Quidditch a Través de Los Tiempos. Genial, no estaba leyendo nada fuera de personaje. Sabía que debía preocuparse cuando empezaba a leer Shakespeare.

"Hey, bebé," dijo sin levantar la vista del libro. ¡Cómo hacia eso! Siempre parecía saber cuando entraba en la habitación. No necesitaba estar mirando a la puerta. Quizá le preguntaría por eso también.

Pero primero tenía que ponerlo de humor para hablar. Se había dado cuenta en las últimas dos semanas que si no quería hablar de algo, seguramente no hablaría de eso.

Esto iba a estar difícil.

Así que Lily puso su mejor sonrisa y se contoneó hasta James. Él la miró y puso su libro de lado, como si supiera que ella pretendía hacer algo que el sin duda disfrutaría. En lugar de fruncirle el ceño por lo bien que la conocía, le dio una sonrisa pícara y se sentó en su regazo.

Ella pasó su mano por su cabello y le besó la oreja. Sabía que era hora de actuar cuando el tan sutilmente la volteó y comenzó a besar su cuello. "¿Jamie?" ella susurró.

"Oh, si, Lily," él dijo entre besos.

"Hay algo que me ha estado molestando," ella dijo. Ella pasó sus manos por todo el cuerpo de James, incentivándolo a pensar que esto estaba yendo al lugar que el quería. Cuando sin duda no era así.

"Mmmm… ¿qué sucede Lily-querida?" gimió en su cuello.

"¡Oh, no debía traerlo a colación! No hay anda que puedas hacer, ¡estoy segura!" Ella se quejó. James sacó su cabeza del cabello de ella y la miró preocupado.

"Bebé, sólo dime qué sucede. Haré lo que pueda," él dijo. Quizá no podía leerla tan bien.

"Tengo curiosidad sobre algo, y siento que no hay nada que pueda hacer para saber lo que necesito," ella dijo. Él se sentó y pasó su mano por su cabello.

"Quieres saber por qué no he ido a clase de Especiología en la últimas dos semanas," dijo. Demonios. Y lo había estado haciendo tan bien. Ella suspiró y se enderezó.

"Si, me gustaría," ella dijo.

"Escucha, Lily-"

"No, tú escucha, James Potter. Soy tu novia, y tengo todo el derecho de saber ¡por qué no has ido a clase en dos semanas! Y ninguna cantidad de besos o amapuches hará que cambien mi opinión sobre esto. Quiero saber la verdad."

"¿La verdad?" preguntó.

"Si," Lily asintió, "toda la verdad, la completa verdad."

"No se toda la verdad," Lily estuvo a punto de interrumpir pero él habló sobre ella, "si fuera así, iría a la clase de Juarbe. Si fuera así dormiría por las noches, estaría hablando con los Paganos de la manera en que lo hacía, comería regularmente, estaría en la Sala Común en lugar de estar leyendo, por un demonio. Lily, simplemente no lo sé."

Lily digirió lo que le acaba de decir y trató de formular una respuesta. Ella tomó las manos de su novio y le dirigió una mirada preocupada. "¿No has estado durmiendo?" ella preguntó.

"Está todo bien Lily."

"¡No está bien, James! Si un ser humano se pasa sin dormir tres días están legalmente demente. ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes dos semanas sin dormir?" James suspiró y apartó la mirada de Lily.

"No has dormido, ¿cierto?" James asintió. "¿Cómo no te estás volviendo loco? ¿Cómo estás si quiera despierto? James no es sano ¡como tu novia no lo permitiré! ¡Ahora, ve a dormir! ¡En este instante! ¡O te llevaré a la Enfermería!" Lily lo empujó a su cama y lo cubrió hasta la barbilla.

"Lily," James dijo paciente.

"Nada de 'Lily', duerme," ella dijo.

"Lily, por favor, déjame decir algo," él dijo.

"No, no, no, no, James necesitas dormir. ¿Quieres que te cante?"

"Quiero que me escuches."

"Esa no era la respuesta de si o no que estaba buscando. Ahora, cierra los ojos."

"Lily, no estoy cansado."

"Eso es imposible, no has dormido en dos semanas."

"No he dormido desde la clase de Historia de la Magia en que hablamos de las guerras de enanos," James dijo. Lily se detuvo.

"Pero eso fue el año pasado," ella dijo. James se sentó y suspiró.

"Si, tuviste un resfriado y no ibas a clase. No había nada que me distrajera así que dormí como por cinco minutos." James le sonrió a Lily pero ella no devolvió el gesto.

"James, ¿qué sucede? ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que no has dormido y no has ido a la clase de Juarbe?" ella preguntó seriamente. James hizo una mueca, no había manera de que pudiera salir de esta.

A menos que, claro, Sirius decidiera ese momento para buscar la opinión de su mejor amigo. Lo que claramente hizo. Sirius caminó al dormitorio cuando James iba a comenzar a hablar y comenzó a hablar por encima de él.

"James, ¿qué tiene Serena?" demandó.

"No lo sé, ¿qué hiciste?" James preguntó.

"Llevé mi cara hacia ella. Pensarías que estaría feliz por eso, pero no lo estaba. ¡Por Merlín, le hice un favor!" Sirius gritó.

"Nada de lo que acabas de decir tiene sentido," Lily dijo. "Además, desviaste a James del tema. No me iré hasta que me contestes."

"Nada de lo que acabas de decir tiene sentido," Sirius hizo puchero. Lily miró a James, aupándolo silenciosamente a hablar.

"¡James! ¿Cómo es que no estás muerto?" ella gritó.

"Eso no tiene sentido."

"Sirius callate. James respóndeme, estoy preocupada por ti. El no dormir no es bueno para ti," Lily dijo.

"¿A que te refieres con no dormir? James duerme todas las noches. Estoy justo aquí cuando lo hace. ¿No es así Prongs?" Sirius preguntó. James no respondió, simplemente miró su regazo. "¿James?"

"No exactamente," James dijo.

"No exactamente, ¿qué?" Sirius demandó. A pesar de todas las bromas, él era muy serio.

"No he dormido nada desde el año pasado en Historia de la Magia." Sirius miraba a James, completamente perplejo. Lily estaba a punto de volver a interrogar a su novio cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y Remus y Peter entraron.

"¿Han visto a Remy? De verdad necesito hablar con ella," Remus dijo. Hubiera dicho más de no ser por la mirada molesta de Lily, la mirada de shock de Sirius y la de culpa en la cara de James. Peter simplemente lucía confundido. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"¡James no ha dormido desde el año pasado en Historia de la Magia!" Lily gritó. "Ahora, podríamos unirnos todos para averiguar por qué."

"Lily, eso es imposible," Remus dijo. "James estaría muerto si no hubiera dormido por tanto tiempo, y obviamente ese no es el caso."

"Eso fue lo que dije," aunque eso no era lo que Sirius había dicho, "pero James lo confirmó. Dice lo que ella dice. Y el es mi mejor amigo, él no me mentiría. Le mentiría a ella, pero ciertamente no a mi."

"¿James?" Remus preguntó.

"Es la verdad, cada palabra," James dijo. Nunca se había imaginado esta conversación así. Pero había pospuesto esto demasiado tiempo. Tenía que enfrentar la música.

"¿Pero cómo?"

"Si, ¿cómo?" Peter preguntó. Sirius asintió para hacerlo hablar.

"Bueno, que tienes que decir por ti, James," Lily dijo. James pensó por un momento, y habló.

"¿Se dieron cuenta que el Profesor Juarbe sabía mi nombre? Nunca me preguntó mi nombre. Simplemente lo sabía, como si me conociera."

"No, no me di cuenta de eso," Peter dijo.

"Me imaginé que te habías metido en algún problema con él antes de clase," Lily dijo. Sirius y Remus asintieron como aprobando lo que Lily decía.

"Chicos, no hay manera fácil de decir esto. De hecho, no me gustaría, pero parece inevitable y se enterarán de otra manera."

"James," Lily tomó su mano, "¿qué es?"

"Chicos," se detuvo y tomó la mano de su novia, "Lily, soy un Pagano."


	14. Chapter 14

Escrita por: Owl and Crow

Traducida por: Chessipedia

Título original: Ten Years in Lost Memory I

**Diez Años de Memoria Perdida I**

"La verdad te liberará, mi trasero." – Danielle Juarez

Capítulo Catorce

Justo Donde Lo Dejamos.

James no tenía intención de hacerles saber a sus amigos la verdad sobre su nacimiento. Por él si nadie lo venía a buscar era básicamente humano de todas maneras. Pero en cuanto el Pagano se presentó en su escuela sabía que no podía mantener el secreto por mucho tiempo. Aunque nunca pensó que tenía que ser tan honesto con alguien al decirlo.

Nunca pensó tampoco que su declaración sería encontrada por sus amigos discutiendo. Seguro, estuvieron callados por un tiempo, pero eso pasó cuando Sirius decidió que no era verdad. Lily contaba con el hecho de que James nunca mentiría con respecto a eso. Lo que llevó a Sirius a preguntar qué demonios sabía ella. James y Sirius eran mejores amigos después de todo.

Remus intervino prontamente diciendo que era imposible ya que los Potters eran humanos. James iba a decir que no eran sus padres biológicos cuando Peter, en un ataque de genialidad, dijo que quizá no eran los padres verdaderos de James.

Remus contempló esta idea y decidió que el único que sabría eso era James. Pero cuando le fue a preguntar a James, el merodeador de pelo enredado estaba desaparecido. Viendo lo bien que sus amigos estaban manejando la situación sin él, se deslizó de su cama y por la ventana.

James sabía perfectamente que caerse, incluso de la Torre de Gryffindor no lo mataría, caminó por el techo con aire de alguien que quiere estar en otro lado. No porque estaba en el techo de un castillo, sino porque Hogwarts; en la opinión de James; no tenía ningún lugar dónde sentarse a pensar sin ser molestado. Uno siempre podía ir al Cuarto de los Menesteres, pero ni siquiera ese mágico lugar podía darle a James lo que quería.

James se detuvo en el anguloso techo, casi sin notar que estaba; lenta pero seguramente; deslizándose hacia abajo, y miró hacia arriba. Iba a llover. Eso le molestaba a James. Le gustaba Inglaterra. Pero le gustaría más si no lloviera tanto. Podía sentir que tendría una larga caminata por el techo, pero la lluvia sólo la hacia más tediosa. Todo ese resbalar y casi caerse no era nada atractivo.

Escaló y se sentó en la cima del techo. Sacó su pipa y lo que parecía un pergamino. Mientras James presionaba el tabaco en su pipa, movió su mano sobre el pergamino y apareció el Mapa del Merodeador. (No era realmente un mago, después de todo, así que no necesitaba molestarse en usar su varita.)

Miró en el dormitorio de séptimo año de Gryffindor para ver que hacían sus amigos luego que decidió tomar un descanso e ir a caminar. Parecían buscar algo en el cuarto. James imaginó que era el Mapa. Poco sabían que cuando James no quería ser encontrado, lo hacia endemoniadamente difícil. Uno pensaría que sus mejores amigos sabrían eso, pero siempre que intentaban preguntarle, nunca parecían encontrarlo.

James dobló el Mapa nuevamente y terminó su pipa mientras buscaba miraba la práctica del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw. Metió sus cosas en su capa y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, sin dirección aparente, sólo lejos de donde había venido.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata taciturno James tropezó con una teja y se agarró de una ventana cercana. El ruido llamó la atención del único hombre en Inglaterra que no estaría sorprendido de que uno de sus mejores estudiantes estuviera caminado por el techo.

"¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar James?" Albus Dumbledore preguntó.

James estuvo a punto de decir, "no", y continuar caminando, cuando una gota le cayó en los lentes. Pensó mejor su respuesta.

"¿Puedo entrar, Profesor?" James preguntó.

"Ciertamente."

James se introdujo en la oficina del viejo mago y se puso cómodo en una de las sillas.

"No quiero entrometerme, James, pero ¿exactamente qué hacías en el techo?"

"Lo que no entiendo," Lily dijo. Ella estaba caminando alrededor del dormitorio de los chicos y parecía a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. "Es como mi novio pudo dejar el cuarto sin salir por la puerta y sin que lo notáramos."

"Él fue mi mejor amigo antes de ser tu novio," Sirius reprochó.

"¡Ni siquiera estamos hablando de eso, Black!" Lily saltó.

"Es casi hora de la cena," Peter dijo. "¿Quizá el aparezca allá?"

"Esa es una idea fantástica, Wormtail," Remus dijo. "si James fuera una de esas personas fáciles de encontrar cuando no quiere ser encontrado."

"Lo dices como si esto pasara a menudo," Lily dijo.

"Bueno, generalmente no desaparece. Es más como, vamos caminando por un pasillo y de repente James no está ahí," Remus explicó.

"Y siempre parece tener el Mapa cuando lo hace, para que no podamos encontrarlo." Sirius colapsó en su cama con un gruñido de frustración. "¡No se suponía que este día fuera así!"

"Bueno, si es verdad-" Lily comenzó.

"¡No puede ser verdad!" Sirius gritó.

"Y ¿por qué no?" Lily preguntó decidiendo no discutir el tema.

"Es mi mejor amigo. Si alguien conoce qué especie es, ese sería yo."

"¿Remus también es tu mejor amigo?" Lily preguntó.

"Si, ¿cuál es tu punto?"

"¿Sabes de qué especie es?"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Remus se sobresaltó.

"Fuimos Prefectos y ahora Premios Anuales. ¿Crees que no hubiera notado que nunca puedes trabajar en luna llena? Nunca lo mencioné porque no pensé que era de mi incumbencia," Lily dijo.

"No lo es," Sirius saltó.

"Oh, entonces si sabes."

"Claro que lo sé. Es uno de mis mejores amigos después de todo."

"¿Cuánto te tomó descifrarlo?" Sirius lentamente se dio cuenta de a dónde quería llegar y no le gustaba.

"Tres años."

"Tres años. Que grandes amigos que son."

"¡Oh eso es oro viniendo de la chica odio a James Potter un minuto y luego quiero a sus pegajosos hijos el siguiente!" Sirius exclamó.

"¡Nunca dije eso!"

"¡Es como si lo hubieras hecho!"

"¡Hey!" Remus gritó para tener la atención de Lily y Sirius. "El discutir no nos llevará a nada."

"Así, que ¿qué haremos? ¿salir a buscarlo?" Lily preguntó.

"No, cuando James no quiere ser encontrado es mejor dejarlo venir a ti cuando quiere," Sirius dijo.

"Bueno, eso no es suficiente para mi," Lily dijo. Se levantó de la cama de James y se dirigió a la puerta. "Si sus mejores amigos no intentan encontrarlo, demonios, yo sí lo haré." Y batuqueó la puerta tras de si.

Los tres Merodeadores se sentaron en silencio por un tiempo.

"¿Desde cuando ella dice malas palabras?" Peter preguntó. Nadie le respondió.

Los pequeños puños de Lily golpearon la puerta de la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore. Ella escuchó ahogadas y poco felices voces y el movimiento de sillas. Luego de unos minutos de tener su oreja pegada a la puerta, James la abrió y saludó a su novia con una gran y torcida sonrisa.

"Vamos a dar un paseo, Lily," le dijo.

"James," Lily dijo. "Creo que deberíamos hablar de esto. Lo que dijiste, es muy importante. Es algo que creo que ambos debemos hablar. Despejar dudas y todo eso. Llegar a algunas conclusiones. Como por ejemplo esto de la inmortalidad será un aspecto importante…"

James asintió, le tomó la mano y la llevó por la escuela. Mientras Lily lo bombardeaba de preguntas, comentarios y preocupaciones, James se mantuvo callado y continuó.

Finalmente se detuvieron en el lago y James se sentó, indicándole a Lily que debería hacer lo mismo. Ella suspiró y se sentó a su lado. "James-" ella comenzó.

"Los Dien no duermen, Lily. No tenemos que hacerlo," James dijo.

"Yo sé eso, James. Juarbe lo dijo en la última clase que los Dien sólo necesitan su cabeza, corazón y agua para sobrevivir."

"Cuando tenía diez mi mamá se estaba enfermando. No lo sabíamos en ese momento, pero ella si. Los Dien son muy buenos escondiendo lo que no está bien con ellos. Especialmente padecimientos y preocupaciones. Ella sabía que estaba muriendo, pero no le dijo a nadie. Estoy seguro de que ella espera que mi padre continuara viviendo, para poder cuidarnos cuando ella no estuviera."

"¿Cuidarnos?" Lily preguntó.

"A mis hermanos y a mi. Tengo tres hermanos y dos hermanas. La chica Pagana, Jayme, es mi hermanastra. Por eso es que saltó el primer día de clase, estábamos hablando de mi madre," James dijo

"Oh."

"Bueno, en febrero, luego de que cumplí diez mi madre murió."

"Oh, James, lo siento."

"La noche en que murió fui a su habitación porque quería que me leyera. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dormí. En sus brazos, escuchando su profunda, amorosa voz mientras leía una vieja historia Pagana para dormir. Tuve mi primer sueño esa noche y era un sueño sobre ti. Me desperté por los gritos de mi padre. Mi madre había dormido en la noche, conmigo abrazándola. Mi padre me lanzó de la cama, demandando saber que había sucedido con su esposa. Pero no sabía, había estado durmiendo. Se lo dije y me golpeó." Lily ahogó un grito y tomó su mano.

"Mi padre nunca me quiso demasiado. Mi madre siempre me dijo que no era mi culpa. No realmente. Me nombraron así por mi tío, el hermano mayor de mi padre. Mi tío era, y probablemente siga siendo, terrible con mi padre. Mi padre siempre odio a mi tío, y como obtuve mi nombre de él, mi padre es igual de cruel conmigo. En fin, mi hermano mayor nos separó, pero ya él había tomado una decisión. Hizo que uno de los guardias me llevara lejos, tan lejos como pudiera.

El guardia me trajo aquí, al Mundo Humano, a Inglaterra. Consiguió una pareja sin hijos y me dejó con ellos. La pareja con la que me dejó fueron los Potter." James dijo

James y Lily se sentaron en silencio, mientras ella digería lo que su novio le había revelado.

"¿Qué harás?" Lily preguntó tras un muy punzante silencio. James se encogió de hombros. La verdad no planeaba hacer nada. Tenía una buena vida con los Potter. Lo amaban, educaban y querían. Él se había acostumbrado a su vida en el Mundo Humano. No había ninguna necesidad, al menos que él pesara, de volver al Mundo Pagano. "Buenos, tienes que hacer algo," ella dijo.

"¿Por qué?" James preguntó. "Me gusta estar aquí. Además, si vuelvo, no puedes venir conmigo y tu eres la única persona que haría el volver algo que valga la pena."

"No perteneces aquí, James. Perteneces donde tu gente."

"¡Ellos me abandonaron! Y pertenezco a tú lado. ¡Pertenezco a la gente que me quiere y esos son tú, Sirius, Remus, Peter! Ustedes son con los que pertenezco. Ustedes son mi gente." James se levanto y pasó su mano por su cabello.

"Por muy dulce que eso es, James, tienes que preguntarte cómo le explicarás a la gente cuando tengas 60 porqué te ves de 20." Lily demandó. Se levantó y se paró al lado de James.

"¡No lo se, Lily! Lo averiguaré cuando llegue el momento. No quiero volver. He sido exiliado por mi padre. Mi padre es el rey de Tunisia. Para ser honesto, no podría volver aunque quisiera." Suspiró y miró al lado. "Si mi madre lo supiera. Si mi madre supiera lo que me hizo. No tendría perdón. Siempre nos amo más que a él.

Y era como si nos resintiera por eso. Como si odiara el hecho de que su esposa, su reina, amara más a sus hijos que a él. Ella me dijo una vez que encontraría un amor tan bueno y puro que nada más importaría, hasta que, por supuesto, tuviéramos hijos. Y luego aprendería una nueva clase de amor. Por mis hijos y por nosotros. No creo que mi padre aprendiera esa clase de amor. Él pensaba que las cosas siempre debían permanecer iguales. Que su amor no debía cambiar porque la situación lo hizo. Probablemente no ha vuelto a pensar en lo que me hizo." James se volteó a mirar a Lily. "Entonces, ¿para qué volver? Él no me quiere."

"Creo que tienes que darle a tu padre otra oportunidad," Lily dijo.

"¡Lily!"

"Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. Cosas en nuestra relación que entender. Las cosas han cambiado, James. Tenemos que ver qué será de nuestro futuro. Pero antes de que podamos hacer eso necesitas hablar con Juarbe. La única razón que puedo imaginar para que no hayas ido a su clase es que el dijo algo de ser Pagano que no te gustó."

"Sabelotodo," James murmuró.

"Juarbe es viejo y sabio. Y parece que le caes bien. Habla con él y de allí veremos."

Lily lo besó en los labios y caminó de vuelta al castillo. James la miró y suspiró.


	15. Chapter 15

Escrita por: Owl and Crow

Traducida por: Chessipedia

Título original: Ten Years in Lost Memory I

**Diez Años de Memoria Perdida I**

"No asumas nada y nunca te verás como un idiota." - Yo

Capítulo Quince

Principios de Diciembre

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que James le había dicho a sus amigos y novia la verdad de su nacimiento y, aunque, Lily le había dicho específicamente que tenía que ir a clase de Especiología, no lo había hecho. Así que, siendo la chica fuerte que era, Lily hizo lo mejor que pudo para forzarlo a ir. Lo amenazó con terminar con él si no iba a clase. Pero él vio su engaño y ella se rehusaba a romper con él. Discutieron por una buena media hora sobre mentirse el uno al otro y para el final de la hora empezaron a besarse en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común. Ya que su primera y mejor idea había fallado, trató de forzarlo físicamente. Pero ella no era tan fuerte para arrastrarlo por la escuela y ninguno de sus amigos la ayudaba.

Para el final de dos semanas estaba cansada, molesta y tercamente determinada. Así que habló con las únicas personas que podrían hacer que su novio hiciera cosas que él no quería hacer.

O al menos esperaba que pudieran.

Lily se paró insegura en el retrato. Estaba empezando a dudar en la verdadera razón por la que lo hacía. Si lograba que James hablara con Juarbe, era muy probable que lo perdiera al Mundo Pagano para siempre. Y no era algo que su corazón realmente quisiera hacer. Pasó la mirada por donde James estaba sentado solo, haciendo la tarea. Lily apretó su mandíbula, lo hacía por él. Nunca sería verdaderamente feliz en el Mundo Humano. Lo podía ver en sus ojos cuando miraba a su hermanastra. Había perdido algo importante para él.

Aunque no lo supiera todavía.

Lily caminó hacia Sirius, Remus y Peter. Estaban sentado frente al fuego jugando Snap Explosivo. Luego de una explosión particularmente violenta, los interrumpió.

"Necesito su ayuda," ella dijo. Sirius frunció el ceño, pero no la miró.

"Ya te lo dijimos, Evans," él dijo. "No vamos a arrastrar a tu novio a sus clases. Respeto su deseo de no querer ir a esa clase. Demonios, respeto el derecho de cualquiera de no querer ir a ninguna clase."

"Además," Peter dijo. "siempre pelea cuando tratas de forzarlo a hacer algo y pega duro."

"No quise decir eso. Me he rendido a tratar de obligarlo a hacer algo que realmente no quiere." Los tres chicos vieron a Lily cuando dijo eso.

"¿Entonces para qué necesitas nuestra ayuda, Lily?" Remus preguntó.

"Creo que estoy enamorada de su amigo," ella dijo. Lo había estado pensando desde que les dijo que era un Pagano. Era lo único que podía pensar en porqué la felicidad de él, a pesar de la suya, le importaba tanto.

"Bueno, él ciertamente está enamorado de ti," Sirius dijo. "Si eso es lo que te preocupa."

"No lo es, pero es bueno saberlo," Lily dijo.

"¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?" Sirius preguntó.

"Me preocupa que no sea feliz."

"¿Contigo?" Peter preguntó.

"¿¡Estás sorda mujer!?" Sirisu demandó. "Ha estado endemoniadamente enamorado de ti desde que tienes once. Estoy seguro que la primera vez que se besaron casi se moja."

"Encantadoras visuales, Sirius," Remus murmuró sarcástico.

"No estoy preocupada que no esté feliz en la relación, sé que esta feliz por eso," Lily dijo.

"Okay," Remus dijo lentamente. "¿Entonces por qué crees que no está feliz?"

"¿Han visto la manera en la que mira a su hermanastra?" ella preguntó. Los tres Merodeadores sólo miraron por un segundo. Remus, eventualmente, asintió, Sirius sólo retiró la mirada y Peter lucia vagamente confundido.

"No es como si hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer," Sirius dijo. "No fuimos nosotros los que lo botamos."

"Yo sé eso," Lily consideró. "Pero creo que hay algo que nosotros podemos hacer."

"¿Qué?" Remus preguntó.

"Juarbe obviamente le dijo algo a James que no le gustó, o seguiría yendo a clase. Creo que Juarbe le dijo algo a James sobre volver al Mundo Pagano." Esta declaración fue encontrada por un momentáneo silencio.

"Si James no es feliz de haber dejado a sus hermanos," Peter dijo. "¿Por qué dejaría de ver a la persona que lo puede ayudar a volver con ellos?"

"Creo que es orgullo," Lily dijo. "Su padre hirió su orgullo cuando sacó a James de su mundo. Y no estoy segura que James quiera volver pensando que tiene que rogarle a su padre por perdón."

"Bueno, no creo que tenga que pedirle perdón a su padre," Sirius dijo. "No es como si James hubiera hecho algo malo."

"Y nadie cree eso mejor que yo – quiero decir nosotros," Lily añadió rápidamente al ver la mirada en los ojos de Sirius. "No creo que sea feliz, realmente feliz, si se queda aquí. Me romperá el corazón cuando se vaya, pero si eso significa que tendrá una vida feliz, creo que podré manejarlo."

"Entonces," Remus comenzó. "Déjame aclarar algo. ¿Quieres que James vaya a clase para que hable con Juarbe y eventualmente averigüe una manera de ir al Mundo Pagano?"

"Si," ella respondió.

"Pensamos que sólo estabas siendo fastidiosa por los estudios." Lily le sonrió a Remus. "Te ayudaré a arrastrarlo a clase si esa es la verdadera razón." Peter comenzó a asentir hasta que Sirius habló.

"¡Bueno, yo no lo haré!" Peter inmediatamente comenzó a convertir el asentimiento en una negación. "James es mi mejor amigo. Si vuelve al Mundo Pagano significa que no lo volvería a ver."

"¿Así que la felicidad de James no significa nada para ti?" Lily demandó.

"No te atrevas a insinuar que él significa más para ti que para mi. ¡Tú eres la que está tratando de deshacerse de él!" Sirius se levantó y miró a Lily cara a cara. La gran y valiente muchacha, no retrocedió.

"¡No trato de deshacerme de él! ¡Quiero que sea feliz! ¡Y quiero eso más de lo que quiero respirar! Y si tengo que renunciar a él para ser feliz que así sea. Lidiaré con mi corazón roto por mi cuenta. Así que o me ayudas o pasas el resto de tu vida mirando a tu mejor amigo miserable sabiendo que está así por tu egoísmo."

"¡No lo entiendes, Evans!" Sirius gritó levantándose. "James fue el primer amigo real que tuve. Siempre me sentí cercano a él porque teníamos mucho en común. Ambos sangre pura, ambos Gryffindor, rebelándonos contra lo que nuestros padres querían para nosotros. Es cierto que todo lo que sus padres querían era que se comportara, pero aún así. Siempre ha estado allí para mi. Incluso cuando estaba siendo un tremendo idiota. Si el se va ¿quién me quedará?" Sirius preguntó.

"Tendrás a Remus y Peter, Black," Lily soltó. "Y esto no es acerca de ti. Es acerca de James. Él merece estar donde pertenece, con la gente con la que creció, con la familia que lo crió. Es injusto para él que lo forcemos a quedarse, cuando sabemos que estará más feliz de vuelta a donde pertenece."

"A mi no me parece que nadie lo esté forzando a quedarse." Sirius murmuró.

Lily suspiró. "De verdad no quería hacer esto."

"¿Hacer qué?"

"He estado hablando con algunas chicas en el baño-"

"Nunca entenderé porque insisten en hablar en los baños," Sirius dijo.

"Pasa que me encontré con Serena." Sirius se entusiasmo. "¿No somos tan mordaces ahora?"

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando."

"Oh claro."

"¿Sólo por curiosidad, mencionó a un buenmozo, carismático demonio que ha enlazado tu corazón?" Sirius preguntó.

"Oh no," Sirius languideció. "Pero si te mencionó." Lily estaba en el final receptor de la mirada de Sirius por ese comentario.

"Bueno, sácalo, Evans," Sirius ladró. "¿Qué dijo?"

"Bueno, es algo ambiguo ¿cierto? No es de mi incumbencia decir lo que dijo. Lo que es una pena, porque era jugoso."

"¡Ah ha! ¡Me están chantajeando, tu perra manipulativa!" Sirius gritó.

"¡Oi!" James gritó desde la esquina de la Sala Común. Sirius se volteó a su mejor amigo. "Nadie le dice perra a mi Princesa Lily, manipulativa o de cualquier clase." Diciendo eso, James volvió a su tarea y Sirius se volteó a la pelirroja que actualmente lo estaba manipulando.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" Sirius preguntó. "No lo voy a arrastrar a clase. Peter tiene razón ¡en verdad pega fuerte!" Lily sonrió triunfante.

"Voy a hablar con Juarbe y tratar de ver qué le dijo a James para molestarlo. Ustedes tienen que hablar con James para convencerlo de ir a clase, porque si alguien puede hacerlo, esos son ustedes," Lily dijo.

"Gracias por tener tanta fe en nosotros," Sirius dijo. "Pero estás olvidando algo importante."

"Oh si."

"Si."

"Remy dijo y cito; 'Estoy tan feliz de ir a casa por un mes, porque no tendré que ver a Remus revolcándose en su propia miseria.' Y luego Serena dijo, 'Estoy feliz de ir a casa porque así le pondré un parado a todo este negocio de Sirius. Sólo porque lo dije no significa que quisiera decírselo a él.' Listo ¿satisfecho?" Lily Lily preguntó.

"No tanto como esperaba."

"… y me estaba preguntando si era posible si podría ver mi ensayo. Significaría mucho para mi, además odiaría entregar algo menor a lo mejor de mi," Lily dijo, terminando el discurso que había ensayado para el Profesor Juarbe. Necesitaba una razón para ser llamada a su despacho a casi las diez de la noche. Buscando su consejo para caerle bien y sacarle información sobre su novio.

Desafortunadamente Lily no era tan buena actriz como creía y Eric vio sus intenciones de distraerlo de sus verdaderas intenciones. La verdad era que Eric estaba esperando que Lily lo visitara. Sabía que la Diosa no era cruel y James sólo amaría a Lily si Lily lo amaba de vuelta. Aunque Eric sabía que lo de la tarea era una treta, sintió la necesidad de complacerla.

"Claro que miraré su ensayo, Señorita Evans," Eric dijo. Él la guió a su oficina y cerró la puerta. "¿Lo tiene con usted?"

"¿Por qué no toma asiento mientras lo reviso?" Eric sugirió. Lily asintió sus gracias y se sentó en el sillón cerca del fuego. Ella retorcía sus manos mientras Eric leía. Ella revisó su plan un millón de veces y esperó que funcionara. No sabía si lo haría o no.

Eric se sentó frente a Lily cuando terminó de leer. "Parece que apresuró esto, señorita Evans. Como si no estuviera prestado atención a la tarea. Sería una pena entregar esto para calificar, Señorita Evans. Está muy por debajo de lo que es capaz de hacer."

"Oh," Lily dijo. Ella se movió en su asiento. No pensó que fuera tan mal. Pero considerando lo meticulosa que se ponía al hacer la tarea cualquier apuro la haría de menor calidad. Pero la desconcertó que fuera tan terrible.

"Parece distraída, Señorita Evans. ¿Hay algo que le preocupa?" él preguntó. Oportunidad perfecta, pensó Lily.

"Bueno, me estaba preguntando por qué James no ha sido castigado por perder clases. Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero soy Premio Anual, así que considero que merezco una respuesta. No queremos que los estudiantes piensen que pueden saltarse clases sin ser castigados," ella dijo. Eric se sentó silenciosamente por un momento viendo a Lily.

"Eres muy inteligente, Lily," él dijo. "¿Seguro te has dado cuenta de que tu novio no es del todo normal?"

"Si está hablando sobre su especie, puede ahorrárselo. James y yo ya lo resolvimos."

"¿En serio?" Lily asintió. "¿Planean casarse?"

"Ciertamente lo hemos hablando," Lily mintió. Eric lucía realmente sorprendido.

"Acláreme algo," Lily asintió de nuevo, "¿James le ha hablado de la naturaleza de su especie y aún así planea casarse con usted?"

"Disculpe, Profesor, pero eso sonó casi insultante," Lily dijo.

"Ciertamente no es nada acerca de su carácter, Señorita Evans. Pero tiene que entender que si James se casa con usted y cumple con sus funciones maritales, estaría rompiendo las leyes y eso terminaría en la muerte de ambos."

"¡¿Qué?!" Lily demandó levantándose.

"¿Ha leído el capítulo en sobre la Ley Pagana en su libro? Tengo el presentimiento que no lo ha hecho," Eric dijo.

"He leído la introducción al capítulo. Pero no todo," Lily concedió.

"Hay muy pocas leyes en el Mundo Pagano que hablan sobre la prohibición del sexo. Pero una se llama la Ley del Sexo Humano. Prohíbe cualquier relación sexual entre Paganos y Humanos."

"¿Pero que y si un Humano y un Pagano se enamoran? ¿Qué si se casan? ¿Los dejarían casarse? ¿Y si quisieran tener hijos? ¿qué sucede entonces?"

"La ley tiene una fisura por esa misma razón, Lily," Eric dijo. "No hay manera de prohibir el amor y el Gobierno Supremo no pensaría si quiera en hacer algo como eso."

"¿El Gobierno Supremo?" Lily preguntó. Había perdido rápidamente el control de la situación, ella había sobreestimado a Eric. Así que, figuró, que le siguió la corriente a ver que más podía averiguar.

"El Mundo Pagano está conformado por pequeños reinos regados por varios continentes. Todos estos reinos están gobernado por la Suprema Reina y el Supremo Rey. Justo por debajo de ellos está la Casa, conformada por representantes elegidos por los gobernantes de cada reino. Debajo de ellos está el Senado y las Cortes. Ambos conformados una vez más por representantes de cada reino, pero son elegidos por las personas de cada reino. Ahora, estos-"

"Eso está muy bien Profesor," Lily dijo interrumpiéndolo. "No puedo esperar para escucharlo en clase y tomar las notas necesarias. ¡Pero en verdad me gustaría escuchar la fisura en la ley!"

"Por supuesto, Señorita Evans. La fisura. Puede hacer una apelación a las Cortes o al Senado, dependiendo del reino que sea. Si ellos escuchan su apelación y creen que realmente están enamorados, le otorgaran un permiso que le permite tener sexo con el Pagano que ama y viceversa. Aunque hacen que sea bastante difícil hablar con las Cortes o el Senado. No se conceden tantos permisos," Eric dijo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacen tan difícil?" Lily demandó.

"Cuando un Pagano tiene sexo con un humano es transformado en Pagano." Lily dejó asentar eso en su cabeza por un momento.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó finalmente.

"No es un tema apropiado para hablar a solas con una estudiante en mi oficina, Señorita Evans,"

"¿¡Cómo sucede!?" Lily gritó.

"Si James fuera a tener sexo con usted, cuando el expulsa su semilla en usted tendría una enzima que se desplazaría por el torrente sanguíneo hasta su corazón y comenzaría a mutar su sangre hasta hacerla de la especie de James," Eric dijo.

"Oh." Lily se sentó nuevamente. Pensó por un momento. Figuró que ya que Eric estaba siendo tan abierto quizá podría hacer la gran pregunta. "¿Por qué James no quiere venir a su clase?" ella preguntó.

"Finalmente llegamos al asunto, ¿eh?, el verdadero nombre de su novio es Principe James Richard Juarez XVIII. Si, dije príncipe. Es el hijo más joven del Rey Richard y la Reina Desdemona del Reino de Tunisia. Su hermano mayor Joseph, es el Rey Supremo del Mundo Pagano. Su hermana mayor Tina, es un juez. Sus hermanos mayores, los gemelos, Arthur y Mario, los cuales ninguno quieren ser reyes. Y luego está Jayme, quien es la hermana adoptiva de James y no puede reclamar el trono. La razón por la que James no quiere volver a clase es porque le dije que no tenía futuro contigo. Él nació para ser rey. Su padre lo sabe. Hemos venido a buscarlo. ¿Cree que es una coincidencia que todos sus amigos y su hermana vinieran aquí cuando está por ser un adulto?"

"¿Así que me esta diciendo que planea llevar a mi novio, al que amo, lejos de mi?" Lily se levantó. Sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a picar. Lily Evans raramente lloraba, pero mientras miraba al Hado sentado frente a ella, sentía que no podía contenerse por mucho más tiempo. Ella quería que James volviera a los Paganos para vivir una buena vida, no para ser un peón en el plan enfermizo de su padre.

"¡Hasta allí, Juarbe! He estado tratando de que vuelva a su clase porque pensé que tenia mejores intenciones. Pensé que lo quería ayudar a aceptar quién es y quién debe ser algún día. ¡Pero sólo es un encargado! Bueno, no lo dejaré que lleve a mi novio a una no amorosa y horrible escusa de padre." Lily caminó hacia la puerta dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. No dejaría que James se fuera sin pelear. Incluso si eso la mataba.


End file.
